


不妈，他真是我男朋友

by Burningface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningface/pseuds/Burningface
Summary: 如果莱姆斯再赴一次母亲组织的相亲，他都想把自己的脸扯掉。这跟那些相亲对象没什么关系……好吧，他们真的蠢不可耐，不过主要还是因为狼人的关系。所以当一个需要借助到西里斯•布莱克的逃脱计划浮出水面时，莱姆斯欣然接受。





	1. 一个巨大的错误

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Mum, He Really Is My Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494463) by [showmeyourtardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis). 

> So it's a fake relationship fic, yaaaaaay. Um, uh, I don't know what else to say, just enjoy it. And if you feel like it, why not throw in some kudos/reviews, thank you!  
所以这是一篇伪装关系的同人文，耶耶耶。嗯，呃，我不知道还要说点啥，就读得开心吧。如果你喜欢，干嘛不给我留点kudos/评论呢，谢谢你啦！  
There is smut coming up as well, but I'll mention it at the beginning of smut-containing chapters in case you're not into that  
本文还有一些关于性的情节，不过我会在包含性的章节前提示的，以防你不小心看到了。

** 莱姆斯 **

莱姆斯幻影移形回他的起居室。通常在会面途中幻影移形离开是一种很粗鲁的行为，但他不在乎。他必须得从那个名字他都不记得的男人身边逃离。他又参加了一次母亲安排的相亲⑴，也是最糟糕的一次。管那个男的叫什么名字呢，肯定是个无趣的名字。真的无趣，事实上，莱姆斯都忘记他叫什么了。

他揉了揉脸，盯着起居室里的一堆乱七八糟。他眯眼看着摊在沙发上的西里斯，他正在美梦中垂涎。他的皮夹克丢在地上皱成一团，还有一堆糖纸铺在上面。空玻璃杯和剩着咖啡的马克杯点缀着整个房间。莱姆斯只是离开了三个小时这里就跟刚发生了场爆炸似的。莱姆斯真不知道，西里斯到底是怎么在这么短的时间内把房间搞得_这么_乱的。

他唯一知道的，就是自己这次肯定不会插手打扫。

他从口袋里取出魔杖，瞄准其中一个玻璃杯。“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨⑵。”

玻璃杯飞了过来，里面的水冲打着杯壁，眼看就要溢出。它慢慢地浮向西里斯，最后停留在他脸上方。莱姆斯眼疾手快地转了转他的魔杖，玻璃杯马上翻转过来，水全都溅在了西里斯的脸上。

西里斯一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，他湿淋淋地滴着水，还喘着气。他看起来很惊慌。猛地抹了一把脸后，他才发现莱姆斯。他的脸黑了下来。莱姆斯轻声笑着把魔杖收回口袋里。西里斯惊醒时脸上的表情能让他的这一天不再那么昏暗。西里斯双脚着地，揉揉眼睛。“你保证过不再这么做的。”

“你保证过不再糟蹋我的房子的。”莱姆斯尖刻地说。

“是_我们的_房子。”西里斯打着哈欠说。当莱姆斯烦躁地踢开一个薯片包装袋，西里斯问，“你的相亲怎么样？”

莱姆斯发出了长长的一声呻吟，然后重重坐到西里斯边上。他抓了抓头发，“很糟。就……就很糟。”

“这么烂？”西里斯一边问，一边从地上捡起他的夹克，让它飞到衣帽架上。他站起来，看了看凌乱的四周，并没有想要整理的欲望。他的发梢因为刚躺在沙发上而卷曲。

“整整三个小时他都在谈论天气对触手⑶的影响。_整整三个小时_。”莱姆斯呻吟着。

西里斯嘲讽地笑了一下，又跌坐回沙发里。莱姆斯环视了一圈杂乱的房间，扮了个鬼脸。他可以让西里斯一个人解决干净，但他们都知道那得花上三天三夜，即使借助魔法。莱姆斯还是得插手，也许一些清除工作会帮他把那位无趣•索然无味先生⑷在相亲中讲的废话驱逐出脑。说真的，难道这就是莱姆斯现在所期望的余生吗？在母亲的安排下，跟无聊的人一起度过无聊的相亲？莱姆斯叹了口气。又是一个跟狼人身份有关的问题。

“你干嘛不直接告诉你妈你不想相亲呢？”西里斯问完，又灌了一口南瓜汽水，并把包装直接丢在地上——他选择无视莱姆斯发出的厌恶声。

“因为……”莱姆斯说，缓缓背出他对这个问题的官方回答，“我妈想让我快乐点，而她觉得我孤苦伶仃的不可能快乐得起来。她也不接受‘妈，没人想跟我约会，因为我是个狼人’这种理由当借口。”

西里斯用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。莱姆斯皱起眉，西里斯看他的眼神很古怪。那种表情很快就从他的脸上消失了，取而代之的是一种被逗乐的表情。“女孩们也有每月都来的问题，但大家还是愿意在她们身上花时间啊。”

莱姆斯轻轻锤了西里斯的肩膀一下，站起来，“是啊，但我不觉得流点血可以跟会变成一头想要吃掉你的巨兽相比。”

西里斯哈哈大笑，并将魔杖对准电视机。

“除你武器！”莱姆斯在西里斯开启电视之前喊出。他熟练地控制着魔杖飞向自己。西里斯看起来像被冒犯到了，他伸出手去够自己的魔杖。莱姆斯摇摇头，指指房间。“把这堆乱七八糟的清理掉，然后你才能拿回魔杖。”

“混蛋。”西里斯低声咕哝着。莱姆斯走进厨房，假装他并没有听到。就在他离开房间之前，他看见西里斯从沙发里边呻吟边挣扎着站起来。

从冰箱里取出一瓶南瓜汁后，莱姆斯上了楼。他转向右边。站在自己卧室门口，他闭上眼睛并数到十，准备好聆听即将到来的说辞。

那个_你别这么挑，莱姆斯_的说辞。那个_你该安定下来了，莱姆斯_的说辞。那个_即使你现在才十九岁并且爱上了你最好的朋友，你也得找个真正爱你的人，莱姆斯_的说辞。

莱姆斯推进门，小口啜饮着他的南瓜汁。霍普•卢平坐在桌边，阅览预言家日报。当莱姆斯走进去时，她正对门的方向露出期待的微笑。莱姆斯也迅速还以微笑，然后摇了摇头。她看起来至少可以说很失望，“莱姆斯，你总不能每个我安排给你的男孩都拒绝吧。”

她把椅子转了一个方向好面对莱姆斯，她捡出羊毛衫上的暗藏的线头，“这次又是什么原因？”

“他太无趣了！”莱姆斯高声说。

“无趣好！无趣代表稳重！”霍普说。

莱姆斯喝了一口南瓜汁，那一瞬间他真希望这是一口火焰威士忌。

“我觉得你在友谊中已经获得了够多激情了，不是吗？”霍普问。

莱姆斯坐到床上，叹了口气。从某种程度上来说，她是对的。他需要一个稳重的对象，但为什么这就意味着那个人得无趣？那个人不能像西里斯一样吗？

莱姆斯被自己的想法逗笑了。西里斯•布莱克最缺少的品质就是稳重。

“妈，我……”莱姆斯欲言又止。他想告诉母亲自己不想再相亲了。想要跟她解释那些跟狼人有关的事情——就是说他——每个亲近他的人都可能将自己置身于危险之中。他不想冒着风险去接近一个发现他的秘密之后会抛弃他的人。他不想威胁任何人的生命安危。

但他也不想让她失望。霍普那么想莱姆斯变得快乐，想让他跟普通人一样处对象，他当然不会打消她的热情。他需要出口。他需要一个借口——

楼下传来的巨大嘭声打断了莱姆斯的思绪。他揉了揉眼睛，可能是西里斯又在做一些孩子气的事情或者……

_西里斯。_

一些点子立马闪过莱姆斯的大脑。他微笑着说：“我正在跟西里斯约会。”

从过去几个月霍普给莱姆斯选的那些相亲对象来看，在她眼里西里斯并不是当男友的料。她认为男朋友应该是：无趣，不可思议的呆板，一点也不有趣。西里斯一点也对不上。

不过，她听到这个谎言的时候还是露出了愉悦的表情。莱姆斯被拉进一个紧紧的拥抱中，他缩了一下。他必须马上见到西里斯，告知他这件事。想到即将到来的坦白，莱姆斯不禁又缩了一下。

_“嘿西里斯，你介意在我妈面前跟我接吻吗？只是作为朋友，我才没有爱上你或者什么……”_

莱姆斯从母亲的紧拥中挣出，她还抹着眼泪。莱姆斯尴尬地来回换着脚。

“你干嘛不告诉我？”霍普微笑着问。

“呃嗯……因为……我……西里斯很害羞然后……”莱姆斯做了个鬼脸，他捂着脸，疲惫地说，“我们正在等这段关系升级为正式的。”

“噢，莱姆斯！我太高兴了！”如果霍普能发现莱姆斯有多么不舒服，就不会像现在一样爱抚着他的一头乱毛。

“嗯，那我就出去做晚饭了……”莱姆斯说着，把自己从母亲的胳膊中解脱出来。她正咧嘴笑着。莱姆斯觉得她可能要崩溃了。他朝门走去，漫不经心地把玩着手里南瓜汁的盖子。一到走廊上，他就关上身后的门，长吸了一口气。他空洞地盯着墙壁。反应过来自己刚刚做了什么的事实冲击着他。

他刚刚到底做了什么啊？

_莱姆斯•卢平你真是一个彻头彻尾的大白痴。_

莱姆斯解决掉最后一点南瓜汁，再次希望这是一口火焰威士忌。他们的房子里应该有一些火焰威士忌的，毕竟他跟西里斯住在一起。但他知道自己现在还不能喝醉，他应该去告知西里斯。之后他应该一醉方休。

他全速走下楼梯，好几次差点摔倒。他穿过起居室的门时，西里斯赶紧从沙发上蹦了起来：“我在做了，我在做了！”他说着，捡起一个空杯子。

“你是我的男朋友。”莱姆斯脱口而出，下一秒他咒骂自己。

西里斯皱起眉毛，盯着莱姆斯看。他带着困惑问：“什么时候？”

“我也不知道我为什么这么做了。我只是需要一个谎言，接着这个大想法就钻到我脑子里了，然后噢梅林啊，操，”莱姆斯说，掌根捂在眼睛上，在房间里踱步，“它就这么发生了，我很抱歉。过几分钟我会去告诉她实话。噢，梅林，她会杀了我的。”

莱姆斯当他把手从眼前移开时，他发现西里斯就站在自己面前，看起来疑云满腹。西里斯站得太近了，以至于莱姆斯能感受到他身体辐射出的热量。他的灰眼睛真的很迷人，莱姆斯觉得自己逐渐在西里斯的双手中平静下来。

“Moony，你他妈到底在说什么啊？”西里斯轻轻摇着他，问道。

“我跟我妈说我们正在约会。”莱姆斯低语。也许他说的小声点，这话就不会成为事实……

“你告诉你妈我们正在约会。”西里斯一字一句地说。这听起来不像是个疑问句，更像是西里斯正在确认莱姆斯刚刚跟自己说了什么。莱姆斯觉得他的膝盖正在微微颤抖。西里斯快要爆发了。此刻他随时都会问莱姆斯到底他妈的有什么问题，难道他不知道西里斯是直的吗！

好在莱姆斯已经收走了西里斯的魔杖，因为他现在并不觉得自己能逃过恶咒。

莱姆斯无声求着西里斯能说点什么。他求求自己能说点什么。说点什么解释一下他其实对西里斯一点感觉也没有——他只想让他妈别再给他安排相亲了。他绝对没在西里斯喊他名字的时候胸中有被缠住的感觉，也没在西里斯只穿内裤下楼的时候体内有一股暖流一路向脚趾冲去。没有，那些绝对都没有发生过。

就在莱姆斯要吐出一些解释，或者只是给自己挖一个更深的坑时，西里斯开始大笑起来。真的是在大笑。他放开莱姆斯，还在大笑。听到笑声，莱姆斯觉得自己的嘴角在抽动。也许西里斯跟霍普一样要崩溃了。

“你……你……告诉你妈……”西里斯笑岔气了。莱姆斯等着，准备好迎接一场将至无疑的风暴。

最后，西里斯让自己平静下来。笑完最后一声时，他看向莱姆斯，耸耸肩：“好吧。”

“什么好吧？”莱姆斯紧张地问。

“那我就当你的男朋友好了。”莱姆斯差点没呛住，但西里斯似乎没注意到，“嗯，假男友，随便了。”

“我没让你……”莱姆斯尖声说。

西里斯推了推莱姆斯的肩膀，“我知道，但你妈要在这住一个星期，不是吗？”莱姆斯无声地点点头，西里斯接着说，“那我们就要装得像……嗯，你懂的。”

如果莱姆斯不那么了解西里斯，他会觉得西里斯现在看起来很尴尬，但他们八年的友谊不是盖的，莱姆斯知道西里斯一点也不尴尬。西里斯脸上的表情极可能只是在强忍着不笑他。

“呃……那好吧……”莱姆斯犹豫地说。

西里斯咧着嘴笑起来：“那我们啥时候做爱啊？”

莱姆斯觉得自己脸红了。西里斯又一次开始大笑，他用一只胳膊环住莱姆斯的肩膀，“我在开玩笑啦，Moony。你真是太容易被调戏了。我保证会管住手的。”西里斯把歪头在莱姆斯耳边轻语，“除非你想要，不然我不会下手哦。”

莱姆斯猛地从西里斯身边躲开，怒视着他。希望怒气能够平息他的勃起。他依旧能感受到西里斯的呼吸挑逗着他的耳朵。他知道这才不是什么调情，西里斯和每个人都调情，_每个人——_

“我犯了一个巨大的错误。”莱姆斯低声抱怨着走进厨房，尝试着把西里斯的双手从脑中驱逐出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴ 原文其实是date（包括下文所有的“相亲”），我问了问校对姑娘，她说这不就是相亲么！（约会大概更有自主性吧，所以译成“相亲”。）  
⑵ 漂浮咒。  
⑶ 原文为Tentaculas，而根据维基百科，HP中出现的魔法生物只有毒触手（Venomous Tentacula，哈利在六年级的草药课上遇到过，并且是霍格沃茨之战参与者之一），故翻译为“触手”。  
⑷ 原文为Boring McBoringface，我真的翻不出Forest Song→“风入松”的神韵，所以还是全部意译了，外加一个先生以防误解。（我能想到的是“薄韵•埋表意废思”，最后我觉得有些过于滑稽了哈哈哈，不如意译）


	2. 为了五加隆你会付出什么？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打赌，欺凌和脸红

** 西里斯 **

霍普在Moony离开后的几秒钟内走了进来。西里斯甚至没有时间准备一下。他还没反应过来刚刚自己和Moony之间发生了什么，还有伪装男友所需要什么，但当西里斯同意时Moony看起来如释重任。此外，西里斯很确定他能从中获益。具体他还没想好，但他觉得一个计分系统和Moony的红脸就不错。

霍普走上前把西里斯拥入怀中。他怔了一下，随后用手臂环住她，笨拙地拍着她的后背。这很诡异。他可不是抱抱怪，除非什么时候他要跟某人上床。但当然他不想跟Moony的妈妈上床……Moony，从另一方面来说…...

西里斯赶紧摇摇头，强迫自己把这个想法驱逐出脑。

她放开手，西里斯赶紧挂上微笑。霍普看起来很像Moony。她比自己瘦骨嶙峋的儿子稍微圆润一点，但他们的眼睛一样绿。她的棕头发比莱姆斯的颜色稍浅，有些斑白。她的脸看起来很和蔼。她有典型的“妈妈样”，就跟詹姆的妈妈一样。但毫无疑问跟西里斯的母亲又有天壤之别。

西里斯觉得他的脸沉下来了，于是他赶紧开玩笑，“我该开始喊你妈妈了吗？”

“噢还没到那时候呢，西里斯。”霍普笑道。她又真诚地加上一句：“我真高兴他找到了你。”

Moony不一会儿就出现在门口，手握一罐意大利面酱。他紧张地在西里斯和霍普之间来回张望，最后露出一个轻松的微笑。西里斯敢打赌这是个假笑。“我也很高兴他找到了我。”西里斯说着，给了Moony一个大大的微笑。

Moony在霍普身后对西里斯眯起眼睛。西里斯还没在他的脸上看到红色，他得再努力点。Moony抓了把头发，清清嗓子：“晚餐吃意大利面吗？”

“不，亲爱的，别傻了。”西里斯露齿而笑。_亲爱的_。这肯定奏效，西里斯在四年级的时候知道的——Moony跟那个赫奇帕奇的男孩来电的时候——Moony特讨厌爱称。果不其然，西里斯讲出这个词的时候，Moony的脸染上了粉色。

_这一分我拿下了。_

“我们出去吃吧。”西里斯说，他绕开霍普走向Moony。他在他面前停下，自信地笑着。Moony微微眯起眼，西里斯知道他在质疑，也许他在喊西里斯再试试别的方法，西里斯当然不会让他失望。他伸手让两人的手指交缠在一起，Moony的脸变得更红了。Moony的手指很长，西里斯能摸到他手掌上那些粗糙凸起的伤疤。

“我喜欢取悦我的男友。”西里斯用霍普可以听到的音量加上一句，暗自又给自己加了一分。

“出去吃是个好点子，西里斯！”霍普说。她看看自己身上的衣服，皱起脸：“我要去换套衣服。”

西里斯把Moony拉到一边好让霍普走出门。她一消失在Moony的房间里，Moony就把手从西里斯那拽出来，并面向他。四目相对。他嘶声说：“你他妈在干嘛？”

“我在做你的男友啊。”西里斯无辜地说。

“你明明在故意让我出糗。”Moony生气地下定论，双臂交叉放在胸前。

西里斯发出一声不满，他捂着胸口，故作愤怒问道：“你怎么敢！”Moony看起来没有被逗乐，倒是西里斯自己笑了，他放下胳膊，“怎么啦，Moony？我以为你想让我当你的男友呢。”

西里斯上前拉近了他们的距离，让Moony夹在自己和厨房的门之间。他向前靠，直到自己的脸离Moony仅有几英寸。他能感受到对方的呼吸扑在自己脸颊上。西里斯很轻易就能继续拉进距离，把自己的嘴唇贴在Moony的唇上。

Moony放开手臂，想要把西里斯推开，但西里斯用一只手紧紧扣住了他的手腕。他的另一只手沿着Moony的身侧往下探，他自己则看着Moony因为逗弄而蠕动。他的手最终停留在Moony牛仔裤的裤腰上。

他看见自己好友的眼中闪过一丝慌乱，随之他哈哈大笑起来。接下来一定会有趣的。就在他放开Moony的手腕之前，他从他的口袋里取出自己的魔杖。

“你真是个大混蛋，布莱克。”Moony咒骂道，他重重踏步上楼去换衣服，手里还拿着意大利面酱。

“我三分了而你一分没有，你得放弃游戏咯，Moony。”西里斯在临阵脱逃的朋友身后喊到。

作为回应，Moony头也不回地对西里斯竖了个中指。

西里斯笑着，小跑上楼梯。他走进自己的房间，愣住，盯着地板上一堆又一堆的衣服。他一边想着自己能穿什么，一边用手指在大腿上打着奇特的节拍。你跟你的假男朋友还有他妈妈吃饭的时候，你该穿什么？

他蹲下来翻找第一堆衣服。西里肯定能在晚餐期间比Moony先拿到十分。谁都没有Moony好调戏，尤其是西里斯。他偷乐，可怜的Moony绝对想不到接下来他要面临什么。

把衣服翻得满房间都是后，西里斯找到一件他快有一个世纪没穿过的白衬衫。他用魔杖除皱后马上穿上它。他盯着自己身上的牛仔裤，它看起来还挺干净，应该不用换了。最后，他需要一条领带，或者其他什么。男友需要做这个吗？打领带？

_梅林的蛋蛋啊，我可不擅长这个。_

西里斯揉了把脸，把头发梳到后面去。他甚至不是Moony的真男友，他干嘛这么忙活？他甚至都不会为了跟他睡觉的女孩而穿衬衫。不过，Moony可比那些自己送上床的陌生女孩重要多啦。

一阵试探性的敲门声在门外响起，西里斯快速浏览了一下自己镜中倒影。他看起来像个傻子。他最后一次穿衬衫是在霍格沃兹——也许这条衬衫是他的校服。他解开最上面的扣子，又扣上，又解开。不管他做什么，他看起来都很傻帽。

“进来。”他喊。

Moony探头进来，张开嘴要说话。但他的话还没出口，就愣住了，他上下打量着西里斯。

西里斯做了个鬼脸又转身看他的倒影：“我知道，我看起来跟个傻子一样。”

“不，你看起来……”Moony拖长了语调，他清了清嗓子走进房间。西里斯看着他走到衣服堆中间，不得不承认，他看起来清爽极了。他穿着一条海军蓝的短袖衬衫，扣子一路系到顶，配深色牛仔裤和运动鞋。西里斯低头看着自己破旧的运动鞋陷入深深的沉思中。霍普怎么才能相信他会找自己这么跟他格格不入的男友的？

当然，不是西里斯想当Moony的男友。

众所周知，他配不上Moony。

“啊——哈！”Moony高声说着，从一堆衣服中扯出一条领带。他走向西里斯，招呼他，“我就知道你还留着它。”

“那是条领带吗？”西里斯皱着眉说，“我什么时候有一条领带了？”

“你为了讨女孩欢心从我这把它_借走_的时候。”Moony不以为然地摆摆手，“总之，它能点缀你的衬衫。过来。”西里斯犹豫着。“来啊！”Moony命令着。

西里斯上前一步，避开一个披萨盒。Moony把胳膊伸到西里斯肩膀后边，缩小了他们之间的距离。西里斯尝试让自己的思想保持纯洁，一般他的接吻对象才会这样把胳膊放在他肩上，或者是当他的舌头从对方的脖子一路向下而手同时……西里斯赶紧挪开自己定在Moony脖颈上的目光，无视他胸中涌出的热流。

Moony似乎对西里斯脑中的想法毫不知情，他把西里斯的领子竖起来，把那条黑领带环在他的脖子上。西里斯看着他灵活的手指快速地系着。他尝试不去想Moony现在离他有多近，或是他怎么能闻到对方身上薄荷味沐浴露的味道。

当Moony弄完的时候，西里斯几乎是从他身边跳开了。Moony似乎毫不介意，他正专注于西里斯的造型，而西里斯紧张地不停换着脚。

“你看起来棒极了，西里斯。”Moony由衷地说。西里斯开口打算说些什么，却一个词也吐不出来。Moony用一种古怪的眼神打量着他，仿佛这么久以来他们才初次见面，西里斯感到一股热血冲上颈部。一刹那，Moony脸上的表情消失了，他洋洋得意地说：“我得一分。”

西里斯对他眯起眼睛，解脱或者其他什么——反正不是失望——的感觉席卷了他全身，Moony经过他。推开门，他说：“来吧，我妈在等我们呢。”

“现在还是三比一。我会赢的。”西里斯说，跟着Moony到了走廊。

“不，你才不会。”Moony说。

“我赌五加隆我比你先到十分。”

“成交。”

***

甜点端了上来，到此为止比分已变为九比六。他们讲了一些不易察觉的黄色笑话，一些不那么难懂的荤段子，爱称，甚至还牵了手，不过西里斯一直处于领先。他只需要再拿一分。他把叉子挖进巧克力蛋糕里，思索着该怎么拿到最后一分。他觉得最后一分自己需要玩点大的，但他想不到要干什么。

也许一个吻？他盯着Moony。一些覆盆子露从他的嘴边溜了出来，西里斯看着他伸出舌头把它们舔回去。说时迟，那时快，西里斯有一种奇怪的冲动想要用自己的舌头把它们舔回去。他把这个想法责怪在酒精上。当Moony逮到他在偷看的时候，西里斯用不必要的速度避开了目光。

_好吧，_他暗暗思索着，_不可以接吻。__Moony__的嘴唇不在范围内，无论那有多柔软好亲——注意力集中西里斯！_

也许他应该试试桌下调情⑴？不，他穿着运动鞋，他可不想把泥蹭在莱姆斯的牛仔裤上。

他内心叹了口气。他需要这一分。

谢天谢地，霍普•卢平接下来的问题给他提供了机会。在咽下一口柠檬蛋糕后，她问：“那么，西里斯，你们是怎么遇到的？”

西里斯微笑，一个完美无缺的谎言正在他脑中形成。在他开口之前，Moony就抢着回答：“我们一个寝室的，妈，还记得吗？”

西里斯把又一口蛋糕用叉子送入口中。他得拿到这分，无论Moony怎么试着阻挠他。就在他想着用自己的餐具喂莱姆斯吃蛋糕的时候，霍普翻了个白眼说，“我知道你们一个寝室，莱姆斯。我指的是这具体是怎么，”她在他们俩之间挥挥手，“发生的？”

西里斯赶在Moony咽下他的果子露之前说：“那是在七年级。”

现在他开始讲故事了，他也不知道这个故事该怎么讲，但总之他讲定了。他可不想让Moony再有开口得分的机会。也许他要讲点让Moony满脸通红的事。

“那是个圣诞假期，我们都决定留在霍格沃兹好为了……呃嗯……”西里斯犹豫了一下，七年级的时候，为了造一个城堡那么大的雪人，他们圣诞假都留在学校，但他不觉得霍普欣赏得来。

“为了赶作业。”Moony逢时提出。

西里斯对他点点头。“嗯，为了赶我们的作业。总之，那是个平安夜然后我们……”西里斯又讲不下去了。他想说_那是个平安夜然后我们都在宵禁时间酩酊大醉_，但霍普应该对此也欣赏不来。

“做我们的魔药作业。”Moony再次补充道，他吃了几口果子露，还是藏不住他的笑意。

“是的，魔药作业。”西里斯憋着笑说，“我和Moo——我是说莱姆斯坐在他的床上，我当时很……专注于自己的魔药作业，但他更……专注于自己的魔药作业。”西里斯发觉到这个故事的走向越来越脱轨了。也许是因为烛光昏暗，也许不是，但如果西里斯靠得足够近，他会发现Moony脸上有淡淡的粉色。

他看起来有些过分专注于自己的果子露了，西里斯猜他还记得这个事——真实的故事。西里斯总结道：“长话短说，莱姆斯亲了我。”

“喔！”Moony猛地抬起头看西里斯。西里斯打包票他脸上闪过一丝红晕，他又在心里给自己加了一分。Moony把勺子指向西里斯：“是你亲的我。”

西里斯笑了：“不，是你亲我，我记得。”

霍普也笑起来，她非常开心地看着两人。西里斯对她眨了眨眼。他清清楚楚地记着事实，是他亲的Moony。他喝醉了，衣衫不整的Moony看起来秀色可餐。真的，宵禁时间喝醉的Moony真的很好看。

但他此时此刻不可能承认不是吗？反正不会是在他能赢五加隆的时候。

“你个骗子！你知道明明是你先亲我的！”Moony微笑着说。

西里斯咧嘴一笑，他靠进椅子里，活动着脖子：“你证明不了任何事。”

Moony回以微笑，西里斯对他眨眼示意的时候，他整张脸都变得明快起来。西里斯吃完最后一口蛋糕，感觉胸前一阵暖意——也许是酒精和巧克力的作用，反正肯定跟Moony看他的方式无关。

霍普站起来，示意自己要去洗手间。她一消失，西里斯就跨过桌子凑向Moony。他闻起来像是酒和薄荷的混合，一种惊妙的组合。西里斯贴近Moony的耳朵，嘴唇意外碰到了耳垂，他轻声说：“五加隆归我了。”

Moony的耳尖染上了淡粉色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴ 就是碰脚调情！


	3. 西里斯的唯一一条规矩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯真的可悲，霍普被蒙在鼓里，Prongs和莉莉闪亮登场，而西里斯绝大部分时间都只穿内裤。

** 莱姆斯 **

莱姆斯是自找的。西里斯磨人的调情都是他自找的。这是他对妈妈撒谎的惩罚，他本不该对此如此享受的。西里斯真的很擅长伪装成他的男友，莱姆斯差点都信以为真了。现在，在这辆出租车里，西里斯正握着他的手。

他不可能是为了让莱姆斯脸红才这么做，因为他刚刚已经赢了赌注。他也不可能是为了摆给霍普看，因为她现在坐在前面，除非她回头不然根本看不见他俩。莱姆斯想知道，到底，为什么他会这么做。但答案无所谓了，反正它没法阻止他一直用拇指摩擦着西里斯的手。

他体内的一个声音请求他相信西里斯喜欢他。因为他可能会，他不会吗？这全然超出了思考范围……

考虑到西里斯是直男。当然，那个在七年级时的吻是真实发生过的，但他们都烂醉如泥，酒后的事可不算数，大家都知道。除此之外什么迹象也没有过。

莱姆斯叹了口气。他应该松开西里斯的手。他应该告诉西里斯停下，因为这不公平。他不知道这样会让莱姆斯想入非非。毫无疑问，如果他知道莱姆斯的心声就不会这么做了。这太匪夷所思了。莱姆斯又叹了口气。西里斯转过去看他，幸运的是出租车适时到达了家门口，避免莱姆斯需要对他的双重叹气做出解释。莱姆斯微笑，脱出自己的手去开门。

“你来付钱。”莱姆斯回头说，“既然你喜欢取悦你的男友。”

西里斯轻声笑了，他靠向前去，给出租车司机递了些麻瓜钱。他们最后会上这辆出租车是因为霍普宣称他俩醉得不能幻影移形。说真的，他和西里斯一点也没醉，他们只不过喝了几杯红酒——他们一个小时能灌下的火焰威士忌都比今晚喝的红酒多。莱姆斯知道妈妈只是恨幻影移形，他们到饭店的时候她看起来很想吐。

莱姆斯对手型门把低语“Prongs是个傻逼”，门把迅速竖起大拇指并准许他开门。他翻了个白眼，每次他让西里斯决定新密码的时候都会这样。

他跟在霍普和西里斯后进了门。他把夹克挂在衣帽架上，看了眼表，十一点半。西里斯脱下他的皮夹克并扔到地上。莱姆斯露出厌恶的神情，他便抛了个媚眼。莱姆斯觉得他的脸颊开始迅速升温。真的吗，红脸对他来说都快成家常便饭了。

霍普在莱姆斯和西里斯的脸上分别印下一吻，然后她说：“晚安，男孩们。我很高兴认识你，西里斯。”

“我也是，卢平夫人。”西里斯说，莱姆斯又翻了个白眼。

当霍普消失在楼梯上时，莱姆斯转向西里斯，模仿道：“我也是，卢平夫人。”

“闭嘴。”西里斯说着，笑了。他晃上楼梯，莱姆斯跟上他，在后面打着哈欠。西里斯转进他的房间，把领带扯过头顶，而莱姆斯进了浴室。

他看着自己的镜中倒影，他的头发乱糟糟的，而淡粉色似乎已经在他的面颊上安营扎寨了。他看起来像思春的青少年，这真荒谬。他对镜中的自己翻了个白眼，把手指伸进头发里尝试理顺它们。最后他放弃了，他挤了些牙膏在牙刷上，塞进嘴里。

正当他刷牙的时候，他的脑子又神游到西里斯身上去了。他穿衬衫打领带真好看。平心而论，西里斯穿什么都好看。从皮夹克到衬衫和领带再到他的——

西里斯的突然闯入打断了莱姆斯的思绪。他全身上下只穿了内裤。莱姆斯不得不承认，他穿成这样也好看。异常的好看，其实。莱姆斯从镜子里看西里斯，目光黏在他隐约勾勒出的腹肌上，还有腹部下面的小撮黑色毛发，一直向下延伸到他的……莱姆斯咽了一口，差点被牙膏呛住。西里斯疑惑地看着他，莱姆斯只是晃了晃脑袋然后继续刷牙。

西里斯在自己的牙刷上挤上牙膏，镜中他们四目相对：“其实，我想了很久。”

莱姆斯朝水槽里吐了口牙膏沫：“你这么做从来没好事发生过。”

“哈——哈。”西里斯挖苦地笑笑，“我想了很久，如果你妈住在你的房间里，那你睡哪？”

莱姆斯顿了一下。他转头跟西里斯相视。他们一起转头向后看，敞开的浴室门外是西里斯卧室的门。莱姆斯猛地回头，他把牙刷放到水龙头下，一丝红晕在脸上清晰可见。他看也不看西里斯，说：“我去睡沙发。”

莱姆斯鼓起勇气看了看镜中的西里斯。如果莱姆斯没那么懂他，他会以为西里斯含着牙刷的样子看起来很失望，但莱姆斯懂他的，他才不会让酒精影响自己的判断力呢。

没把牙刷好好放回漱口杯他就直接跑出了浴室。他不想观看那根牙刷在西里斯嘴里进进出出，尤其是当他全身上下只有一条红色内裤的时候，一点都不。他走下楼，诅咒着自己的这份感觉。

他走进起居室，盯着那一团糟看。他绝无可能在这入睡。也许一些清洁工作能让他疲倦到困，这样他就不会想着西里斯躺在他身边……在他的床上……穿着那条该死的内裤入睡了。

_莱姆斯·卢平你真可悲。_

***

莱姆斯醒来的第一件事就是确认了一遍，是的，他真的很可悲。他向后躺去，揉了揉眼睛。他暗暗发誓，刚才他做的梦他这辈子，再也，再也不会做第二次，但这并不意味着他会忘记它。

他看着自己的手表。现在才八点钟，但他得确保自己在母亲起床之前起来。如果被她抓到自己在楼下睡觉而不是在西里斯床上，她可能会有大把问题要问。

他还穿着昨晚的衣服，因为他的睡衣正和妈妈共处一室。这领子太紧了，弄得他很不舒服。但他没办法去换衣服，只好无视他抗议的背部，先将就着起床，然后跌跌撞撞地走进厨房。他每走一步，后腰就痛一下，这让他质疑自己能不能在那张沙发上存活整整一周。

就在他吃着自己的早餐谷物时，他妈妈走下楼梯。她对他微笑，眼睛在他发皱的衣服上停留了许久。莱姆斯觉得自己的脸开始热起来了，他只好专注于自己的谷物。梅林晓得他妈妈现在在想什么！⑴

“早。”他说

“西里斯呢？”她给自己倒了杯茶，问道。

“他可不是只云雀⑵。”莱姆斯笑道，“我猜几个小时后我们才能见到他大驾光临。”

霍普笑了，她坐到莱姆斯对面，小口啜饮着自己的茶。她用饱含深意的表情盯着他，瞬间莱姆斯希望他还没醒。现在太早了，不适合回答任何她抛出的有关他和西里斯的问题。他不是个谎言大师，西里斯才是。

“你和他……”她开始了，莱姆斯往嘴里塞了又一满勺谷物，以来掩饰自己痛苦的表情，“真是可爱的一对。”她补充道。莱姆斯不知道他应该怎么回应，于是他点了点头。

他们之间陷入短暂的沉默，莱姆斯的直觉告诉他对话还没结束。在她看来，西里斯是莱姆斯的第一任男友，而莱姆斯真希望这就是事实。谢天谢地她刚张开嘴巴就被敲击玻璃的声音打断了。

莱姆斯站起来，把空碗放进水槽里。他走向挂在墙上的镜子。面前出现的是成像而非他的倒影。

“嘿，Moony。”詹姆说着推了推眼镜。

“早，Prongs。”莱姆斯模仿着他的问候。

“我们能来吗？”詹姆问。

莱姆斯点点头，詹姆的脸就从镜中消失了。十秒之后一声巨大的爆裂声在莱姆斯身后响起，吓得他跳了起来。他应该料想到的，詹姆还是喜欢吓唬他。他转身看向大笑不止的詹姆。莉莉的脸上也带着点微笑。

“生日快乐！”莉莉把莱姆斯拉进一个怀抱中的时候莱姆斯高声说。当她放开他时，他对母亲做了个手势：“詹姆你已经见过我妈了，莉莉，这位是霍普。”

“又见到你了，卢平夫人。”詹姆微笑着说对霍普。

“你好，詹姆。”霍普说着站了起来。她向莉莉伸出手，“那么很高兴见到你，莉莉。”

“你在怀孕期间可以幻影移形吗？”莱姆斯问道，他紧张地看着莉莉的肚子。

“前六个月，可以。”莉莉说，随后她用稍微霸道一点的语气又加上一句，“现在快去把布莱克搞醒，我要告诉你们一些今晚的相关事宜。”

莱姆斯点头。一只猫头鹰从窗外飞进来，为霍普送来了《预言家日报》。她坐回去，打开报纸的第一页。詹姆和莉莉走进休息室，而莱姆斯上了楼，他希望西里斯睡觉的时候能多穿几条衣服，绝对不要再少一条。

他敲响西里斯卧室的门，果不其然没有回应。他试探性地推进去。西里斯摊在床上，只盖了一半被子。他并没有比昨晚多穿一条衣服。幸运的是，他选择留着他的内裤。莱姆斯还是觉得走进西里斯房间时，热度从脖子开始上升。他小心地接近着，好像西里斯是一只随时可能攻击他的野兽；这对整个中午前都在挣扎着醒来的西里斯来说毫无疑问是不可能的。他戳戳西里斯的胳膊，只引来他朋友的一声咕哝。莱姆斯叹了口气。他又戳了戳西里斯的胳膊：“起床了，Padfoot。”

西里斯又咕哝了一声，他抽走了自己的胳膊。莱姆斯环视房间，尝试寻找一杯水，但这没有。因此，他只好温柔地捶捶西里斯的手臂。这一次西里斯甚至不咕哝了，莱姆斯只好抓住他的肩膀轻轻摇他。“醒醒，醒醒，Padfoot。”他唱道。

“我要杀了你。”西里斯吠道，他抽出手抓住莱姆斯的手。西里斯的力道很快小了下去，最后他的手滑下了莱姆斯的手。半睡半醒间，西里斯的手指留在了莱姆斯的虎口处，勾住了他的手掌。

“Prongs和莉莉在楼下。”莱姆斯开始用更高的声音说话。他盯着他俩的手整整一秒钟，最后不情愿地放开了他。西里斯压根没注意到莱姆斯的手已经不在了，他用手捂住眼睛挡开窗外直射进来的阳光。

“几点了？”他问着，从他乌黑的睫毛之间眯看着莱姆斯。

“快八点十分了。”

西里斯看起来很惊恐：“你们这些人都他妈出什么毛病了？我只有一条规矩，Moony！只有一条！你都不遵守！”

“某人脾气很烂哦。”莱姆斯笑了。

西里斯瞪着他，莱姆斯熟练地躲开冲着他脑袋来的枕头。

“好啦，好啦，我下楼了。但莉莉可能想亲自跟你说点事，你知道她能有多生气的吧，尤其是她现在怀孕……”莱姆斯说着，后退了几步。

西里斯迟疑了。他看了莱姆斯好一会才叹着气掀开身上的被子。莱姆斯迅速从西里斯的内裤上移开目光，尤其是他知道内裤会扯向一边，整整一夜，还会露出面积犯规的一片大腿。莱姆斯装作他被窗外一只鸽子吸引了注意力。

西里斯撑着自己下床，打了个大大的哈欠。他走向门，走向莱姆斯，莱姆斯马上伸出手：“呃，你不打算穿衣服吗？”

西里斯低头看看自己，好像第一次发现自己什么也没穿。莱姆斯嘲笑他脸上疑惑的表情。西里斯迅速转头，勾起嘴角挑逗地对他说：“你不喜欢我这样吗？”

莱姆斯突然感觉嘴里发干。西里斯干嘛要这么看着他？

“快去穿衣服。”莱姆斯翻着白眼说。他离开了房间，希望西里斯没在一夜之间掌握摄神取念。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴ 就是仿句God knows换成Merlin knows，可以理解为天晓得。  
⑵ 云雀其实是对应夜猫子的，就是所谓“Morning person”。既然校对姑娘不知道，就标一标好了。


	4. 茶，咖啡，火焰威士忌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西里斯激怒了莉莉，给莱姆斯泡了茶，又一次激怒了莉莉，还拿莱姆斯当挡箭牌。

** 西里斯 **

西里斯闪进厨房。他对霍普微笑，霍普也回以微笑，然后继续阅读《预言家日报》。那份巫师报纸下是一份麻瓜报纸。

他打开热水壶的开关，等待水烧开。他从壁橱中拿出自己最喜欢的马克杯，在Moony最喜欢的马克杯上迟疑了一会。他瞥了一眼霍普，他现在应该是莱姆斯的男友。男友会为了自己的男友泡茶，是吧？

他取出他和Moony的马克杯，在Moony的杯子里放了茶包，在自己的杯子里加了一勺速溶咖啡。这时热水烧开了，他给自己和Moony的杯子里都注上水，他记得Moony喜欢加两勺糖和特别多的奶在茶里。

他抓起马克杯。他真的很擅长这个，他也不知道为什么之前他从来没有尝试过担任男友角色。好吧，曾有一次，但结果并不怎么样。

他用臀部撞开起居室的门，走进屋。霍普跟在他后面，显然她已经看完了报纸。他让她坐在唯一空出的位置上，又像一个黏人的男友，坐到Moony椅子的把手上，把马克杯递给他。Moony看起来很困惑，他抿了一口茶，看起来正怀疑里面是不是掺了什么魔药。

西里斯朝詹姆咧嘴一笑。伊万斯眯起眼睛，西里斯却捕捉到她的嘴角微微勾起。她应该自欺欺人地装作恨他才对，但他知道她还是跟Prongs一样爱自己的。

好吧，也许没那么爱，但是差不多。

“所以今晚的Party几点开啊，伊万斯？”西里斯喝了一口咖啡，问。

“八点。你们俩不许迟到，_没错_说的就是你，布莱克！”她命令到。西里斯发出一声不满，引来了她的白眼：“你总是迟到，莱姆斯又总是早到，我希望有朝一日你们能一起准时来。”

“我们会均衡一下的。”西里斯微笑着用手撩开Moony额前的发丝。此举怔住了Moony，西里斯才突然反应过来他在做什么。他猛地把手移开，好像他被烫到了。他转头无辜地看向Prongs和伊万斯。霍普对他俩微笑，Prongs云里雾里地盯着他们，伊万斯则狐疑地在他俩之间来回打量。

“什么情——”

Prongs的话马上被Moony打断了：“妈，我需要你给我点建议，我好给莉莉挑生日礼物。”他跳起来，把喝了一半的茶递给西里斯，带着母亲去了厨房。他瞥了西里斯一眼，西里斯猜他要负责跟Prongs还有伊万斯解释这一切了。

西里斯回看他，满脸写着他想说一声：“谢了老兄。” 挖苦地说。

当Moony和霍普身后的门关上时，Prongs再次开口：“刚刚那他妈是什么？”

西里斯笑了，他把自己和Moony的马克杯放在地上。Prongs露出了跟七年级那次他碰见自己和Moony在接吻时一样的表情。他大概会重问一次西里斯是不是暗恋Moony，对此西里斯永远只有一个答案——_喝醉的时候不算数_。

比起告诉Prongs自己的真实想法，那样回答更轻松点。

“Moony和我在假装约会。”西里斯说，他没有继续追究自己对Moony的情感。

“假约会？”伊万斯抬起眉毛问道。他认得那个表情，暗示着她要开始训斥他们。Prongs亲切地称其为“死亡之眉”。西里斯对它有过很多不同的称呼，但没有哪个是这么亲切的。

“假约会。”西里斯确认。

“那是什么意思！”Prongs推了推眼镜问。他看起来很慌，好像刚听说他的两个挚友谋杀了谁，而不只是每天晚上都假装做爱。操干Moony的画面很快在西里斯脑中成型，他得赶紧把这个想法消灭殆尽，以免他的下体误认为现在是个很好的表现时刻。

“我是说，”西里斯滑进莱姆斯空出的椅子里，“我和Moony在假扮情侣，但我们不是真的一对。我的意思是Moony很好，他还会做很棒的——”西里斯清了清喉咙，他看着地板说：“我们就是在伪装而已。”

Prongs皱起眉，露出一个极度疑惑的表情。那表情就跟有人要用拉丁语给他讲麻瓜数学题一样。西里斯嘲讽地笑了一声。另一边，伊万斯像是试图在西里斯的面部表情中找出点什么。他回看她，直到她最后开始眯缝起眼睛。她没转头看自己的丈夫，她说：“詹姆，去给我拿杯水。”

“但我——”

“拜托了，甜心。”她无辜地对他微笑着。他也回以微笑，在她脸颊上轻轻啄了一下后便进了厨房。

当门关上的时候西里斯露出恶心的表情：“你都把他变成妻管严了。”

“如果你敢伤害莱姆斯，我就杀了你。”莉莉用魔杖指着他，对他低吼。

西里斯举起双手投降：“哗！哗！我怎么会欺负Moony？”

她没有放下魔杖。西里斯的双手在空中保持着投降姿势，伊万斯一直都这么恐怖，尤其是怀孕的时候她的恐怖程度又增加了一成。他知道她不会真的杀了自己，但她肯定能让自己痛不欲生。

这就引出了一个问题，为什么她觉得自己会伤害Moony？

“你为什么觉得我会这么做？”他问。

她把魔杖放回口袋里：“因为你们俩都是傻瓜，这个计划必定会失败。”

“你太不信任我了。”西里斯开玩笑说，这时候门刚好被推开，Prongs，Moony和霍普都回来了。Moony给他抛了一个问询的眼神，西里斯点头回应。大家都回到位置上，霍普开始跟莉莉谈论怀孕的事。Moony期待地站在他面前。

“怎么了？”西里斯问。

“你坐在我的座位上。”Moony指指椅子说。

“不，我才是你的座位。”西里斯指指自己的大腿，得意地纠正道。

“如果你觉得我会坐在你的大腿上，那你就比看起来的要蠢得多。”Moony生气地低声说，然后像之前西里斯那样坐在了椅臂上。西里斯笑了，一半是因为Moony的怒意，一半是因为Prongs困惑又惊恐地脸。

*******

“至少我们今晚不用装成一对了。”当八点准时到达Prongs和伊万斯的家门口时，西里斯说。

“是啊。”Moony轻声说，他正拿着给伊万斯的礼物。霍普决定不来莉莉的party，所以他们现在不用继续维护Moony的谎言。

西里斯把烟扔到地上，踩灭了它。他靠近Moony，一个小时前才洗过澡的他身上薄荷味格外强烈，西里斯忍不住深吸一口气，放低音量对他轻语：“除非你想。”

Moony在路灯下变得粉红，西里斯在被他用力推开的时候大笑。在跌进莉莉的花坛之前他成功稳住了自己。

“你已经赢下那个赌注了。”Moony抱怨道，他踏向门前，用不必要的力度敲了敲门，“别再试着让我尴尬了！”

西里斯把手揣进口袋里，站到Moony后边。“这是我最爱做的事。”他朝Moony脖子后面吹了口气，那里的短发都飘了起来。他听到Moony生无可恋地叹了口气，自己乐了。他脑中突然浮现出一种欲望，想要把手臂缠在Moony的腰间，让他贴在自己身上。

他刚压下这种想法，莉莉就开了门，她看了看自己的表：“很好，你们终于准时了一次。”

“你的孕肚在那条裙子下真明显。”西里斯爆发出洪亮的笑声。

她的脸阴了下来，并用如雷贯耳的声音对他喊到：“**我只怀孕了两个月！**”

西里斯放声大笑起来。他很快又平静下来，环着Moony的肩膀说：“你确定？我觉得可能是对双胞胎……”

“如果她要杀了你我可不打算救你。”Prongs在伊万斯身后出现，努力憋着笑说。他一只手放在她的胯部，想把她带走。她瞪着西里斯，西里斯以微笑回应。

Moony递出礼物，这似乎支开了她的注意力，得以让西里斯有机会毫发无损地进屋。他们走进房子，在地毯上蹭了蹭鞋。接着西里斯跟着Moony走进了起居室。

这里好像一场霍格沃茨1978届毕业生重逢聚会。西里斯几乎认出了所有人，却没有什么欲望跟他们聊天。他们应该也不乐意见到四分之三的掠夺者重聚在一起。只有四分之三，因为西里斯没有在舞池中发现彼得。他在心里记上了一笔，打算待会去问问Prongs。

伊万斯离开跟一群女孩聊天去了。她炫耀着他和Moony买给她的礼服裙——好吧其实这本来是西里斯的主意，Moony从来没给女孩挑过礼物，他可能永远用不着。

Prongs锤了一下西里斯的手臂，揉乱了Moony的头发：“你们进展如何呀男孩们？”

“滚开。”Moony说着避开了Prongs乱抓的手。

“哦，性生活有麻烦了？”Prongs笑着说。他看起来没有今天早上那么疑惑了，也许他已经开始接受他最好的两个伙伴正在打假炮⑴的事实。

“嘿，别欺负他了，那是我的活儿。”西里斯抗议到，对着Moony的臭脸大笑。

“你们俩都滚蛋。”Moony生气地说，但他绷不住笑的脸还是出卖了他没有认真的事实。

在他想开一个关于3P的笑话来消遣Moony时，西里斯发现了那个长棕发，穿着黑色紧身裙的女孩，他赶紧躲到Moony背后，把手放在他的身侧确保他不动。从Moony的慌乱，还有那句“你在干什么？”，他可以猜到对方现在肯定脸红了。

“吉娜在这。”西里斯嘶声，他把额头抵在Moony背上。幸好莱姆斯比他高，他能把自己藏起来。

Prongs笑了：“躲一个女孩，Padfoot？”

“闭嘴，Prongs，我都看你躲伊万斯一万次了。”

“他现在还在躲我呢。”伊万斯说，西里斯越过Moony看到她正站在Prongs跟前，对他笑着，“她已经去厨房了，你可以出来了。”

西里斯无辜地微笑，他从Moony身后走出来，在T恤上擦了擦手，无视那些对他露出笑脸的人：“我才没躲……”

Moony翻了个白眼。

感谢上苍，伊万斯的分心的能力非常赞。她举起大瓶的火焰威士忌，说：“这瓶酒我买给——”

“莉莉！”Prongs高声说，“你怀孕了，你在做什么呢！”

“这瓶酒我要给——”

“你不能喝火焰威士忌，莉莉！”詹姆再一次打断她，他从她手中夺过瓶子，得意地说，“我猜这次我得把它没收了。”

西里斯和Moony喷笑，她则翻了个白眼。她转身踏步离开，朝身后说：“这瓶酒是给你们的，你们这些蠢货。”

Prongs一侧嘴角勾了起来，他自豪地举起火焰威士忌：“那么，谁想一醉方休？”

“我们不等彼得吗？”Moony问。

Prongs放下火焰威士忌，不安地换着脚：“他，呃，他还在失联中。”

“噢。”Moony说。西里斯觉得他心中有一种空洞的感觉。没有Wormtail的感觉很古怪。自从毕业后他们就没见过他。好像他突然陷入地表了一样。他从来没在魔镜碎片，或是电话里回应过他们。他就这么消失了。

西里斯夺过Prongs手里的瓶子，打开它。“我会喝掉他那份的。”他说，希望自己心情能变得更好一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴ 原文其实是“fake-fucking”，没校对我就皮一下。


	5. 更美的星星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯喝醉了，西里斯比夜空还美⑴，莉莉可不赞同。

** 莱姆斯 **

莱姆斯跌撞进詹姆和莉莉的卧室，他瘫倒在一堆大衣上，懒得去翻自己的那件。房间在慢速旋转，他闭上眼睛。他，詹姆和西里斯已经灌了太多瓶火焰威士忌了。一如往日，Prongs每喝一杯就变得更讨人厌，莱姆斯每喝一杯就变得笑点更低，西里斯则变得更多愁善感。起居室里至少有十二个女性和四个男性已经被西里斯抱过了。莱姆斯可不会错过西里斯这个黏人的习惯，直到现在他还能感受到西里斯从后面抱上来，手握他腰间的触感。

当西里斯站在自己身后时他的脑中充满了想法，而这绝对不是什么纯洁的想法。他很庆幸自己没有喝到管不住嘴，要不然事情会变得更糟。

距离西里斯同意当他的假男友已经过去两天了，莱姆斯对他的感情越来越无可救药。每一次他看西里斯的时候都会有股暖流充满整个身体。尤其是在西里斯似乎存心想让莱姆斯出丑的情况下。莱姆斯不断提醒自己，这一切都是假的，一个星期后就结束了。

无论西里斯现在站得离他有多近，是否给他泡过茶，对他耳语。这些都无所谓。全都是假扮出来的。

_假的，假的，假的。_

听到开门声时莱姆斯坐了起来。西里斯站在门口，笑得跟个傻子一样。他关上门，靠在门板上，半睁的眼睛打量着莱姆斯。

“我找不到我的夹克了。”莱姆斯说着把胳膊伸在身下那堆外套上。

“我可不觉得你现在像是在找夹克。”西里斯口齿不清地说着。

“嗯……我也不觉得。”莱姆斯笑了。他强迫自己站起来，差点没摔倒，房间天旋地转得令人作呕。西里斯向前一步去扶他，却被莱姆斯伸手制止：“没事，我能行……我能行……”

他眩晕着面朝下扑在床上，背对着西里斯，埋在外套里。他把外套抛得到处都是。他不记得自己有把夹克放在床上。实际上，他都不记得自己有脱过夹克。西里斯现在穿着他的皮衣吗？

他气喘呼呼地回头，才发现西里斯离自己有多近。他刚一点动静都没发出，但此刻已经站到莱姆斯后面了。他闻起来像是香烟和火焰威士忌的结合，有一点暖洋洋的，有一点生日蛋糕的气味。莱姆斯不自觉地露出一个湿润的微笑。

西里斯已经脱掉了他的夹克，也许他的那件也在床上……莱姆斯转头想要找西里斯的夹克，但西里斯用拇指和食指碾住他的下巴，把他的脸拉向自己。

“你在干嘛？”莱姆斯问，他的声音过高了，如果不是那么难集中注意力的话，他应该会感到局促不安。西里斯有一双漂亮的灰眼睛。还有坚挺的下巴。他真的特别漂亮，莱姆斯会坠入爱河一点也不出奇。

“我只是……我也不知道。”西里斯不知所措地看着自己的手指。他放开莱姆斯的下巴，用食指描绘着莱姆斯的下颌曲线。他的触碰又轻又痒，让莱姆斯兴奋得发颤。

西里斯的手指往莱姆斯脖子下去，眼神紧跟着。莱姆斯不确定现在是不是做这个的最好时机，或者该不该这么做，无论如何他做了——他低头靠向西里斯，把嘴唇压在西里斯的上。

西里斯的手指定住了。他僵在莱姆斯的唇上。

莱姆斯感受到自己的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。

_你他妈的在干什么？_他质问自己，嘴唇还停留在西里斯的嘴唇上。

他想移开——想要无数次道歉，即使他知道那无济于事——当西里斯的唇贴着他移动时。西里斯的手指从他的锁骨上拿开，双手粗暴又迫切地抓着莱姆斯的髋部，把他拉得更近。莱姆斯加深了这个吻，把胳膊环在西里斯的肩膀上。

感觉到西里斯的舌头划过他的下唇，他呻吟着。他张开嘴，好让西里斯的舌头伸进来探个遍。正如莱姆斯所想，西里斯尝起来像香烟和火焰威士忌，还有一点点生日蛋糕的味道。棒呆了。莱姆斯止不住微笑，当西里斯微微跟他分开时，一声抱怨从莱姆斯的嘴里逃了出来。他笑了，莱姆斯感受到他的呼吸扑在自己唇上。

莱姆斯马上拉近了他俩之间的距离，他的手指缠在西里斯的发间，轻轻地扯着发根。西里斯又笑了起来，这一次他是贴着莱姆斯嘴唇笑的。他加重了放在莱姆斯髋上那只手的力道，另一只手开始向莱姆斯弯曲的脊背探去。

这些都不是假的。不可能。没错，他们是喝醉了，但霍普不在房间里。她甚至都不在这栋房子里。西里斯不是为了她才这么做，不是为了他俩的谎言才这么做。他这么做是因为这是莱姆斯，因为他想亲莱姆斯。莱姆斯感到自己胸前升起一股暖意。他几乎不能呼吸，房间在他们周围旋转，但他从来没这么开心过。他从来没像现在一样希望此刻永存。

不幸的是，这一切很快就结束了。莱姆斯刚开始探索西里斯的口腔，门就猛地被打开，一个女声响起：“我找到你的——**噢我的天**！”

莱姆斯赶紧从西里斯身边弹开，他的膝盖后侧撞在床沿，让他跌进了那一堆外套里。他用手捂住脸，温热的触感让他不用镜子也能知道自己的脸红透了。夹克上的扣子磕着他的背，但他不敢动。也许他静止的时间够长，他就会消失，他这辈子都没脸再见房间里的两个人了。

他刚刚亲了西里斯。西里斯的舌头刚刚在他嘴里。西里斯暗恋他吗？

还是说他只是喝醉了？

或许后者吧。

“我找到你俩的夹克了。”莉莉小声说。

愣了一下，西里斯开口，他的声音有一点嘶哑：“谢了。”

沉默填满了整个房间。现在只剩下紧张的换脚声和关门的嘎吱声。莱姆斯甚至不知道现在是只剩他，还是西里斯留下来了，他一直把手放在脸上。他还没准备好接受刚刚发生的事实。他舔舔嘴唇，它们尝起来不像西里斯，也许刚刚是一场他自己精心策划的酒后幻想。也许当他移开手时，他会是孤独一人，还在找自己的夹克。

期待着，他真的移开了手，西里斯在这，看着他。他的嘴唇发红，微微肿胀，他的头发乱糟糟的。莱姆斯又舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看见西里斯也伸出舌头这么做。

“我，呃，拿到你的夹克了。”西里斯尴尬地把挂在前臂上的衣服递出去。

“谢谢。”莱姆斯喃喃，他接过夹克，避开不看西里斯。

他们俩又一次陷入了沉默。他们躲避着对方的目光。莱姆斯正努力让自己站起来，他微微颤抖的腿拒绝移动。最后他成功站起身，磕磕绊绊地走向门口。他打开门走到走廊上。一只手抓住他的胳膊，在他下楼之前把他拉了回去。

“我们不该幻影移形回家吗？”西里斯紧张地瞥了眼莱姆斯的眼睛，问道。

“为什么？”

“因为莉莉撞见了我们，她很可能已经告诉詹姆了……”

“噢......”莱姆斯说。应该是西里斯耻于跟他接吻吧，或者是西里斯想要避开那些可想而知会来到的、源源不断的戏弄。莱姆斯也想幻影移形回家。他想就那么蜷缩在沙发里一直睡到他和西里斯之间不再那么尴尬——直到他不会再脑补西里斯温暖的手放在他身体上。但他还是说：“不，我们必须得去道别。”

西里斯放开他的胳膊，点点头。他带着自信的微笑从莱姆斯身边走过，带着他下了楼梯。莱姆斯跟着，希望他和西里斯能加速行进。他们走进起居室，大家都在那拥抱说再见。詹姆小跑到他们面前，莉莉跟着，她没有直视他俩。

“你们在这呢，我还以为你们两个混蛋已经不告而别了。”詹姆说着，把西里斯拉进一个拥抱里，然后也对莱姆斯这么做，并粗鲁地拍着他的后背。他喝醉了，聒噪得很，莱姆斯很意外他竟然只字未提接吻的事。他以为这会是他开口说的第一件事。

莉莉上前拥抱了西里斯。从西里斯的表情看来，她应该是悄悄对他说了些什么。也许她还没告诉詹姆。她放开西里斯，西里斯不自在地抓着脖子后面，眼睛看向地面。

她拥抱莱姆斯。她轻声在他耳边说：“别干蠢事。”

莱姆斯在她怀里微笑，小声回应：“我什么时候干过？”

她放开他，对他露出不认可的表情。他对她微笑，希望这个笑容没有那么刻意。他意识到西里斯在找他的手，然后突然他被挤压进那个极小的隧道中。他没注意到自己已经闭上了眼睛，直到压力停止，他眼前一片黑色。作为回应，他的头开始发痛。

“醉酒幻影移形可不好玩……”莱姆斯抱怨道，他把西里斯的手攥得更紧，好让自己站稳。

“我们在哪？”西里斯环顾四周问道，他的脚晃动着。莱姆斯看了看他们周围，他们站在一条未知，但似曾相识的街上，橘色的灯光照亮着一切。风从他们身边刮过，莱姆斯哆嗦了一下。西里斯抬头看着天空，好像他能收到星星的指示，他轻声说：“我本来想回家的。”

“我觉得你失败了。”莱姆斯毫无意义地陈述事实。

“走吧……”西里斯拖着莱姆斯转了一圈。他的突然停止让莱姆斯不得不抓住他的手臂来稳住自己。他能感受到西里斯皮夹克下的紧绷肌肉，然后他猛地把手抽走，仿佛被烫到了一样。西里斯用拉着莱姆斯的那只手指前方：“这边。”

莱姆斯被拉到街上，甚至不确定他们是否走对了路。西里斯还握着他的手，寒风中他的手很温暖。莱姆斯斜瞥了一眼西里斯。他露出莫名其妙的微笑，莱姆斯又一次被他的英俊击中了。

都怪西里斯长得太好看，莱姆斯无心看路。即使西里斯握着他，也没能在他绊跤的时候稳住他。他扭动着想要站起来，最后却把后脑勺磕到了地上。他眼前星星当空旋转，脑壳中发出沉闷的撞击声。

“世界一直转得那么快吗？”莱姆斯呻吟着，手指紧箍在地上。西里斯的脸出现在他上方，遮去星空。莱姆斯不介意，因为他比星星更美。他看起来很担心，这幅表情不是莱姆斯最喜欢的。

“你还好吗？”西里斯问。莱姆斯微笑，看得出西里斯放松下来，“你醉了。”

西里斯站直回去，向莱姆斯伸出一只手。莱姆斯毫无兴致地盯着那只手。他着急地说：“别，退回前一秒。”

“啥？”西里斯放下手，问。

“这很重要，快移回去。”莱姆斯抱怨道。

西里斯叹了口气跪回去，他的脑袋再次遮去星空。莱姆斯用他最快的速度凑上去，吻住西里斯。西里斯贴着他的唇笑了，但没有推开他。当莱姆斯的手环上西里斯的脖子时，他环住莱姆斯的腰，把他从地上拉了起来。

莱姆斯感到脚下不稳，他的唇脱开了西里斯。

西里斯还握着莱姆斯，他把头架在他肩膀上，在他颈间呼吸：“我的头好疼。”

“快走吧。我们得赶在你把我脱光之前回家。”西里斯笑着说，他留了一只手在莱姆斯的腰间，领着他走回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴ 翻到这里我好后悔没把Sirius翻译成“小天狼星”了，这样我就可以说“小天狼星是最美的星”，这跟标题prettier than the stars还有这句Sirius is prettier than the night sky一个意思嘛！


	6. Moony美妙的呻吟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喝醉的时候不算数。  
对吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次也是唯一一次性提示。

** 西里斯 **

最终，他们的住处出现在眼前。在超过十分钟的步行后，他们终于找到了自己的房子。西里斯庆幸他们走了一段路，让Moony看起来酒醒了一点，还不错。他已经清醒到可以自己走路了，但还没清醒到放开西里斯的手走。西里斯偷笑，用拇指婆娑着Moony的手背。

他好想再亲Moony一次。他想要亲吻他的每一寸肌肤。操，他想让他射出来。

他从来没有正视过自己对Moony的情感。但现在他明白，他比自己承认的要更喜欢他。不是说他害怕向大家承认自己既喜欢男孩又喜欢女孩——他的伙伴们可能已经知道了——他怕的是向大家承认自己喜欢Moony。他也不知道为什么。也许是因为跟莱姆斯约过会的那些男孩，他们没有一个像西里斯。

也许是因为唯一一次Moony向他示爱是在他喝醉的时候——喝醉的时候是不算数的。

他瞥了一眼Moony。他看起来已经完全清醒了。西里斯可不想占自己朋友的便宜。除非对方也想。

西里斯迅速移开目光。他们已经非常接近家门口了，他必须做出决定。现在是跟Moony上床的最好时机吗？以后他还会有机会吗？Moony是真的想要他，还是说那只是醉言醉语？

Moony轻声说出暗号，解开门锁。西里斯用空出来的那只手推进门，挣出寒风的拥抱。Moony把门踢上，站定凝视着地毯的一角。现在是做决定的最后机会，西里斯意识到。他可以放开Moony的手，脱掉夹克然后上床——独自一人。或者他也可以亲吻Moony。把他推到门上，然后脱掉他的夹克……

Moony全力避开西里斯的目光，他们的手指还缠在一起。

西里斯做出了决定，他放开Moony的手。

心碎的表情在Moony脸上一闪即逝，因为随后西里斯把他拉进一个吻中。他发出释然的喘息，接着西里斯把手伸进Moony的夹克里，从袖子开始脱下。夹克落在他脚边的地板上，Moony被西里斯压在门上，另一声喘息从他双唇之间漏出。

西里斯把舌头伸进莱姆斯嘴里，品尝他舌尖火焰威士忌的味道。他冰冷的鼻尖撞在西里斯的脸上，西里斯在莱姆斯嘴里轻柔地笑了。他从未在亲吻他人的时候笑过，但当对象是Moony时，这似乎成为了家常便饭。也许是罪魁祸首是Moony吻他时他内心波涛汹涌的激动。

现在轮到Moony褪去西里斯的夹克，他向前走了一步，把西里斯往后推。西里斯同他稍稍分开，才得以恢复呼吸：“某人很饥渴哦。”

Moony发出一声赞同，马上又找回西里斯的唇。他们俩跌跌撞撞地穿过起居室，沿途撞到沙发、墙还有门，最后他们停在了楼梯口。西里斯不情愿地放开Moony，“我们……”他顿了一下，粗粗地喘着气，“我们应该好好……上楼梯……我可不想……不想死在我们……”他放弃了说话，把Moony的头扳回面前。

Moony把西里斯拉到自己身上，背靠墙。西里斯挤进Moony两腿之间，用大腿摩擦着他的裆部。Moony哼着声靠在西里斯身上，这绝对是西里斯听过最棒的声音。他必须得把Moony脱光，必须得让他尖叫，这是当务之急。

但当他掀起MoonyT恤的一角时，Moony移开了自己的头，喘息着：“我们得上楼。”

西里斯想要抱怨，但他真的没什么可抱怨的。他能多等十秒让Moony上楼，因为他很清楚Moony也想要他。他放开Moony的T恤，抓住他的手腕。他不耐烦地拉着他上楼，听见Moony在后面一边笑一边试着跟上自己。透过笑声，Moony问：“现在是谁饥渴？”

西里斯回头对他微笑，同时用屁股顶开门。他把Moony拽进房间里，关上身后的门。还没来得及转身，Moony的嘴唇就找上了他的，并用手掀起他的T恤。西里斯一点都不想为了把T恤掀过头顶而停止亲吻Moony。

最后，西里斯不得不推开Moony好把他的T恤扯过头顶。他又脱掉自己的T恤，把两条衣服都扔到地上的衣服堆里。

西里斯勾着Moony的牛仔裤腰带把他拉回来。他简直不敢相信这一切发生了，他马上就要跟Moony做爱了？

他草草地亲了一下他的嘴唇，便顺着下颌曲线一路吻下去，接着是脖颈和锁骨。他在肩颈交界处停留，一口咬了下去。Moony又呻吟了一声，由于没有西里斯用唇堵着，这次的呻吟比之前任何一次都要响亮。他想让Moony对今夜永生难忘，想让他知道自己现在是西里斯的了。西里斯在咬痕上舔了舔，轻轻啜着那块皮肤。当他放开时，皮肤上出现了红色的印记，接着Moony托过他的脸，开始吻他。

品味着Moony的舌头，西里斯解开自己的牛仔裤，他发觉Moony的裤裆已经鼓起来了。西里斯急切地伸出一只手包住他的勃起，Moony发出一声娇喘。他紧紧地贴在西里斯身上，向后退。直到他的腘窝撞在床侧，拉着西里斯一起跌在床上。他们的吻被唇贴唇的笑声中断了。

西里斯靠向一边，这样他就不会压着Moony了。这一次他没把手放在Moony的裤裆上，而是放在自己的裆部。他用另一只手爱抚着Moony的脸庞，抚过横跨他面颊的伤疤。第一眼，人们可能会以为满身伤疤的Moony是个危险暴徒，实际上他还没一只侏儒蒲凶，西里斯婆娑着一道从鼻子延伸到嘴角的伤疤。Moony亲了亲他的指尖，嘴角微扬。

凭借惊人的控制力，他翻动身体，跨坐到西里斯身上。西里斯的眉毛都快挑到脑门上了。他并不知道自己在期待些什么——可能是他误解Moony在床上会很含蓄，就像他平时那样。但是，他仔细想想，Moony既不含蓄也不温驯。他就是个小淘气鬼，跟西里斯和詹姆一样，只是他藏得太好了。也许他在床上也是这样。Moony看见西里斯的表情，捂着嘴笑了。

西里斯腰部轻轻发力坐起来，在Moony仰倒之前抓住他。他抚上Moony的背部，将他拉近，直到他们的下身挤在一块。Moony的手指缠进西里斯颈后的发丝里，额头跟他抵在一起。西里斯必须马上脱掉这些牛仔裤，他要和Moony肌肤相贴，现在就要。他扒拉着Moony的裤腰，很快意识到在当前姿势下他无法将其褪得更低。

他挫败地叹了口气，他不想Moony从他身上下去，但他必须脱掉他的裤子。Moony再次笑了，将自己从西里斯的怀中挣脱出去。西里斯不满地伸手要他回来，手却被打开了。

Moony把手放在西里斯胸前，轻柔地把他推回去。西里斯被Moony按着，眯眼观察着眼前的一切。他看着他扭动着脱下牛仔裤，让人心动的勃起暴露在空气中。西里斯舔舔嘴唇，Moony在床边跪下，面对他的两腿之间。

“你真他妈辣。”当Moony的手指勾上他的裤链时，西里斯低声说。他的另一只手顺着他下腹的毛发一路下探。

当Moony褪去西里斯的牛仔裤时，他勾起嘴角。他毫不在意地把裤子甩在身后，一只手在西里斯的内裤上勾画，完全避开勃起的部分。他坏坏地看了西里斯一眼，然后用极其缓慢的动作脱掉他的内裤。西里斯等得不耐烦了。他需要——极需——Moony马上触碰他，把手环在他的阴茎上，用舌头在阴茎头上画圈。西里斯目不转睛，他一秒钟都不想错过。

Moony把内裤扔到看不见的地方，在西里斯的勃起前跪好。他掐了一把西里斯的大腿，在上面留下红色印记，西里斯粗喘着发出呻吟。Moony用手握住底部，挑衅般用龟速向上撸动。西里斯用肘撑起自己去看，胯部微微顶起。Moony低着头吐出舌头，润了润嘴唇。西里斯早迫不及待了。他极度想要Moony口他，Moony也知道这一点——所以他正享受着调戏西里斯的过程。

“Moony，操。快点啊。”西里斯命令道。

“真没耐心。”Moony微微咧嘴一笑。他把头凑上去，嘴唇贴上西里斯的龟头。他把整个头部含入口中，手上保持撸动不停。西里斯喘着气，头仰向后面。Moony的嘴巴又暖又湿，哦操，西里斯要的就是这个。他想要更多。Moony在折磨他。这不公平。

“莱姆斯，求你了。”西里斯喘息着，他应该喊Moony的，但他生气了。他正欲火中烧，却得任由自己的好友摆布。他把头摆回原位，看向Moony。

莱姆斯的舌头在他阴茎顶端打转，在马眼处深入，舔去西里斯的前列腺液。他的手扶住阴茎底端，凑近把更多部分送入口中。西里斯几乎因极乐而窒息。莱姆斯真擅长这个。

他将阴茎的大部分塞进口中，嘴巴被塞得满满当当的，西里斯以为他会后撤，然后开始吞吐他的阴茎，但他没有。他停顿了几秒，接着把整个柱体全部吞入口中，西里斯顶到了莱姆斯的喉咙，那里的肌肉瞬间紧缩。瞬间西里斯眼前一糊。这棒炸了。感受到莱姆斯喉部的肌肉紧紧包裹着他的龟头，他立马伸手拽住莱姆斯的头发。莱姆斯呻吟了一声，他的声音在西里斯的阴茎边振动。

莱姆斯向后移动，阴茎在他嘴里进进出出。西里斯隐忍着不叫出来，感到自己离高潮越来越近了。

Moony的嘴可比女孩的嘴赞多了，比阴道都赞。因为这是Moony啊，他总是令人惊喜。

这不是西里斯得到的第一次口交，但，妈的，这是最棒的一次。他可以肯定这将是他破处以来射得最快的一次。因为，噢，那声音回来了，莱姆斯腾出手开始自慰的时候，那美妙又动人的呻吟，声波就在他的阴茎边振动。

“干。”西里斯轻声骂道，一个脏字在他舌间拖得无比长。他无法从在自己双腿间来回吞吐的头上移开视线，月光从窗外照进来，泻在浅棕色的头发上。

西里斯顶起自己的胯部，开始还慢慢的，生怕噎住莱姆斯。但他一点也没被呛到，于是西里斯加速了，狠狠地抽插着，他看见莱姆斯手上的速度也加快了，他就知道他喜欢这个——被这样操。西里斯带着敬意和性奋张开嘴，他口舌发干，但最终他还是吐出话来了：“操，你真美。”

莱姆斯抬头对他眨眨眼，西里斯就快要去了。他这一生中都没有见过比这更迷人的景象，Moony看着他，而自己的阴茎插在他的嘴里。

莱姆斯手上的动作突然停下，肩膀微微发颤。他靠在西里斯床沿。正如西里斯所需。他低喘着，莱姆斯放缓动作，把头稍稍移开。莱姆斯的舌头在西里斯的阴茎上肆意滑动——从囊袋后一直到龟头时，西里斯射在了腹上。莱姆斯把嘴唇贴在顶端，一滴不剩地含去所有精液，又用舌头再次舔弄着马眼部。

“噢……”西里斯呻吟道，突然感到精疲力竭。他闭上眼睛，仰倒在枕头上。当莱姆斯的舌尖舐上他的腹部时，他觉得床在和莱姆斯一起动。当他反应过来莱姆斯在做什么的时候，一声娇喘从他喉中溜出。

他身上又黏又湿，但他才不在乎呢。他的手向下伸去，一把抓住莱姆斯的头发，把他拉到面前，吸住他的舌头。他能在莱姆斯嘴里尝到自己的味道，非常美妙。莱姆斯累瘫在他的臂弯里，他的身体又热又软，西里斯只怕他靠得还不够近。

他拉开一点距离，在莱姆斯的嘴角印下轻轻一吻，两个人滚作一团。他们面对面躺在床上。莱姆斯露出一个满足又困倦的微笑，西里斯则打了个哈欠。他已筋疲力尽，一半是酒精的作用，一半是高潮的作用。莱姆斯扭动身体靠近他，把脸埋在他的颈间。他的鼻息又轻又柔。西里斯已经累得伸不出手去圈住他了。他只能等到明天再做清理，管他的呢，他太累了。

“晚安，Padfoot。”莱姆斯的呼吸扑在他颈间。

西里斯不想睡觉，一点也不想。他想——他要——重新回到情事中。他也许永远不会拥有第二次机会了。可能明天莱姆斯就会变回原来的样子——忘记他们这次酒后乱性，把它埋藏在内心深处。他会想忘掉的，拒绝接受今晚在酒精引导下发生的一切。

这就是为什么他想重返情热。他想把莱姆斯的阴茎放在嘴里。他想听到莱姆斯呻吟，想像他口自己一样口他，让他的指甲掐进自己的头皮里。

但即使他欲火焚身，脑中充满香艳画面，他还是睡着了。


	7. 起起落落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱姆斯的心情就跟坐过山车一样。

** 莱姆斯 **

床空了。

莱姆斯很意外自己竟没宿醉，却并不意外西里斯已经下了床。

事实上，他相当确信西里斯只为一个女孩留在床上过，结果却不咋地。他们的分手相当糟糕，以至于他现在需要千方百计地躲她。

莱姆斯耸耸肩。他被西里斯的无情伤到了，但他本来也没奢求。西里斯只是被自己的哥们口了，又不是答应了他的求婚。

床已经被清理过了，床单也在莱姆斯躺着的情况下被换过了。上面不再残留着情事和汗液的味道，但闻起来还是很像西里斯，是火焰威士忌和香烟的混合体。莱姆斯把被子拉过头顶，手环在自己的晨勃上。

一想到西里斯的阴茎昨晚在自己嘴里，而且就在这张床上，他找不到现在不手淫的理由。他用手撸动自己的阴茎，轻柔地按摩着。西里斯的老二一直顶到自己喉咙深处，手轻轻扯着自己头发的回忆便涌入脑中。

“西里斯。”莱姆斯忍不住喊出声，又马上闭嘴。他可不想任何人偷听到自己的呻吟。为了不让自己再分心，莱姆斯含了两根手指在嘴里。这一点也不像西里斯的阴茎，但是莱姆斯可以假装它是。

他得喝多少才会在昨晚给一个直男朋友口交，还每一个细节都记得清清楚楚。西里斯粗暴地抓住他，还有他放飞凌乱的头发，他饥渴地请求莱姆斯加速时的声音。他能记住西里斯的每声喘息和那双灰眼睛的每一个凝视。

莱姆斯很快就射了，幻想中的西里斯让他很快就达到了高潮。

他掀开黏糊糊的被单，找到自己放在床头柜上的魔杖，也可能是西里斯的。他草率地使了个清洁咒，发现自己的衣服乱扔在房间各处，随后他走进浴室准备洗澡。

在热水中，他再一次摸上自己的阴茎。他又硬了。这真荒谬，自从他第一次学会自慰后他从未如此频繁地打过手枪。但他脑中只有西里斯，还有昨夜。这一次他花了更多时间才射出来，但还是比平时要快一些。

待高潮渐渐褪去，莱姆斯想知道西里斯去哪了。他可能会逃到詹姆那儿，为了告诉他自己昨晚犯了多大的错误，然后他会问_今晚我能住你家吗？以防__Moony__还想强上我__……_

莱姆斯恼怒地把头磕在墙上。他为什么这么傻逼？他为什么让情欲控制了自己？他为什么要喝这么多？

_还有看在梅林的份上，西里斯为什么是直的？_莱姆斯烦恼着，把沐浴露挤在手上。他一边在身上擦出泡泡，一边胡思乱想着。有可能西里斯_曾是_直的，直男不会让自己的同性朋友口自己的，不会吧？

莱姆斯耸耸肩，一次口交什么也代表不了。尤其是在喝醉的情况下。

莱姆斯洗去性爱残留下的气味后，围了一条浴巾在腰间，悄悄走进自己的房间。最后他穿着干净的衣服出来，想着这样他今天总不用再自慰了吧……大概。他的肚子咕噜叫起来，打断了他春色的想法。下楼的时候，他的头发还滴着水。

走下楼梯的那一刻，他愣住了，并震惊地看向厨房。不止是因为西里斯还在这栋房子里——而且他穿戴整齐——还在吃_早饭_。

真正的早饭。

不是卢平牌早饭，也不是一杯黑咖啡配一根香烟。

莱姆斯张着嘴说不出话。他根本没想到西里斯会在这。更不会想到他在这吃着吐司，笑得跟他刚在斯内普脸上打了一拳似的。莱姆斯不知道应该跟他说什么。遇到这种情况你要说什么来着？

_嘿，谢谢你昨晚让我吸你的屌，我们之间没什么尴尬的对吧？_

他很想躲回卧室里，但实际上，他走进了厨房，坐在桌子旁边。霍普现在不知道在哪，省得她听到这段即将发生的尴尬对话。

西里斯没抬头看。他拿起一片吐司，把还剩了三片吐司的盘子推到莱姆斯面前。莱姆斯捡起一片咬下去，目不转睛地盯着西里斯。他早上还没刮过胡子，下巴已经露出胡茬来了。莱姆斯又咬了一口吐司，有种奇怪的欲望想要轻吻那些胡茬。他的头发看起来很软，莱姆斯甚至能闻到发间的香波味。他的下眼睑布满黑色，看起来非常疲惫。但他抬头看莱姆斯的时候一直在微笑。

“早安。”他舔去唇上的黄油，说道。

莱姆斯咽下一口吐司，把目光从西里斯的嘴唇上移开：“早安。”

西里斯的视线沿着莱姆斯脖颈向下，最终停在肩颈交接处。他轻笑，莱姆斯马上往那块摸了摸。接着他意识到这条T恤的领子太大了，十有八九能露出吻痕来。热血一下冲上他的脸颊。他从来都不喜欢吻痕，但这一个他喜欢。它就像一个占有标记，暗示着昨晚发生的一切。

西里斯再次笑了，他饮尽杯中剩下的果汁。他站起来，弯下腰在莱姆斯的唇上啄了一下。他用一只手扣住莱姆斯的脖子，稳住他的脑袋。当西里斯移开去把杯子放进水槽的时候，莱姆斯舔舔自己的嘴唇。即使他昨晚大部分时间都花在跟西里斯接吻上，他还是意犹未尽。也许他还没习惯西里斯的嘴唇贴在自己唇上的感觉。

西里斯收起莱姆斯面前的盘子，也放进水槽里。莱姆斯心不在焉地看着他。现在他又在洗盘子了？西里斯昨晚撞到脑袋了吗？他还没酒醒呢？

“西里斯，什……”莱姆斯示意了一下西里斯手上的活儿，问道。他转身对莱姆斯眨眨眼，莱姆斯翻了个白眼：“为什么不用你的魔杖？”

西里斯用毛巾擦干手，开玩笑道：“昨晚用得够多了。” ⑴

莱姆斯笑了，有一丝丝小尴尬，他赶紧晃晃脑袋。西里斯不觉得他俩之间有什么奇怪的。他接受了昨晚发生的事。莱姆斯非常确信自己还没睡醒，他在做一个生动而真实的梦。

他站起来，从后面环住西里斯，把头放在他的肩膀上。他太高兴了。他失去的只有假关系——还有几瓶火焰威士忌——却让西里斯意识到自己也喜欢莱姆斯。莱姆斯此前对西里斯心思的猜疑一扫而空。西里斯抚摸他的前臂，让两人的手指交缠在一起。

有人在他们身后清了清嗓子。莱姆斯放开西里斯，转身面对着自己的母亲。

“早。”他没法不微笑。

西里斯看了看手表：“我得走了，_我们中的某位_还得上班哦。”他戏弄道，抛给莱姆斯一个愉悦的表情。

“我们中的某位可是狼人哦。”莱姆斯呛道，在西里斯亲吻自己脸颊时翻了个大白眼。他晃向霍普，也在她脸上亲了一下。当敲门声响起的时候，他正要幻影移形。

“我去——”

“不，我来吧。”莱姆斯打断西里斯，从他和霍普身边退开，“你快去上班。如果你再迟到一次，我就不是唯一一个被解雇的人了。”

莱姆斯走向门口，担心他脸上还挂着那副傻笑。这挺可悲的，其实。但他不能责怪自己。西里斯或许（还）不是他的真男友，但他们已经比之前亲近多了。

他打开门，从早上见到西里斯起就挂在脸上的笑容第一次消失。吉娜站在门口。吉娜•莲恩。西里斯的前女友。莱姆斯意识到自己的好运即将用尽。

“呃，嗨？”莱姆斯问候道，他打量着她暴露的超短裙。

“他在这吗？”她面无表情地问。

“他……”莱姆斯向身后看看。西里斯还站在厨房里跟霍普谈笑着什么。莱姆斯转回去，发现吉娜也看见了西里斯。她把莱姆斯推到一边，走进屋。莱姆斯一头雾水地跟上她。

他想知道她为什么会出现在这里。他想知道他做了什么才会让她出现在这。她过去对他做过的一切，难道不会让他再也不想见到她么。

西里斯在六年级跟吉娜约会时，她就很可怕。她有很强的控制欲，又专横，她还对狼人抱有一些晦气的看法。莱姆斯不确定她是否真的恨所有狼人，可能她只恨那只爱上她男朋友的。她不止一次对莱姆斯施恶咒，只是西里斯不知道，当然了。

他们混乱的关系在一场争执中结束，莱姆斯很确信那天西里斯想除掉所有挡他道的家伙。

但是，西里斯还是跟她谈了整整五个月，比之前任何一任都要长。

莱姆斯觉得吉娜走进厨房里的时候自己跟泄了气一样。西里斯再次转身，当他看见她的时候，他的笑容也消失了。

“吉娜？”他抛给莱姆斯一个疑惑的眼神。莱姆斯只是耸耸肩，感觉胃沉沉的像灌了铅。

“我们得谈谈。”她说，声音比片刻之前要甜美得多。莱姆斯觉得他要吐了。霍普打量着他们三个。莱姆斯无力向她作出解释，他只能任由她自己下结论。现在，他一点也不在乎自己跟西里斯的假关系，他只在乎真的那段。

“我……”西里斯迅速瞟了莱姆斯一眼，马上又看向别处，“我要上班去了。”

“我跟你一起。”她耸肩。在莱姆斯开口说话之前，她抓住西里斯的手，两个人伴随着巨响消失了。

莱姆斯看着西里斯刚刚离开的地方。霍普不知道去哪了，厨房里的热水壶叫着。莱姆斯还站在原地。他真是个傻瓜。早上他是对的。西里斯吃早饭、吻他，什么意义都没有。他还是西里斯，西里斯还是喜欢穿短裙的女孩。莱姆斯怎么能跟吉娜•莲恩比呢？

他们的情侣关系是假的，当然是假的了。莱姆斯知道的！一旦这周结束，霍普离开，西里斯就不会再伪装下去，不会再吻莱姆斯，或是用微笑告诉他他是这世间最美好的事物，因为这些都不是真的。西里斯是个谎言大师，况且他们也不在约会。

他没法相信自己居然忘了。

莱姆斯走向自己的房间，无视母亲的各种问题。他找到床，躺下，弯起膝盖折到胸口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they couldn't be happy! Why would I allow that?  
Also, I know Sirius never had a job because he doesn't need one, due to inheritance, but shhhhhh.  
当然他们不会高兴啦！我会同意么？  
还有，我知道西里斯是不会工作的啦，因为他不需要，因为他是继承人嘛，但是嘘——
> 
> ⑴ Wank，当然是某柱状器官的指代词啦，相信大家都知道了~


	8. 留手还是留屌？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西里斯忏悔，莉莉恐吓，Prongs大笑。

** 西里斯 **

_操，操，操。_

_操他妈的。_

西里斯踩灭一根烟，又拿出另一根。他盯着面前那扇蓝色大门，点燃了打火机。他应该敲门的，但他知道进屋自己会面对什么，说真的，他最好再多抽上几根。他清楚地知道，也许这是自己被残忍杀害之前的最后一根烟了。

他深吸一口烟，却没有得到任何帮助。打从早上起，他的神经就一直紧绷着。他搔掻自己的脖子，盯着街道看。一个小时之前西里斯就下班了，现在天开始暗下来。他从嘴里取出烟，踩灭，即使他才刚点上没多久，他走向门口。他五指收成拳头，准备敲门。

他犹豫了。

他还没准备好，但他的的确确是自作自受。是他搞砸了，什么诅咒飞向他都不为过。

他用拳头敲了敲门。半分钟后门开了。伊万斯看了他一眼，脸阴沉下来。

“你干了什么？”她低声咆哮，双手抱胸。

“晚上好，伊万斯。”西里斯说，却不似平时那般油腔滑调。

“你干了什么？”她又问了一遍。

西里斯叹了口气，把手伸进口袋里跟自己的烟盒挤在一起：“我能进屋吗？”

她走到一边，目光紧锁在他身上。他进门，在迎宾毯上蹭蹭脚，然后走进起居室。Prongs从一本母婴书中抬起目光——是的，一本真正的母婴书！如果西里斯的内心不是这么崩溃，他可能会翻个大白眼然后再也不走进这间屋子里了——他对西里斯点点头：“咋啦？”

“我需要你老婆的帮助。”西里斯说着坐进Prongs边上的沙发。

“她可不会替你进阿兹卡班。”Prongs调笑，合上书放在咖啡桌上。

莉莉站到西里斯跟前，她扁着嘴，不耐烦地击着脚尖：“你干了什么？”

“我……”西里斯看着她围裙口袋里戳出的魔杖。_我日_。他就应该在进屋之前把那个弄走的，“我做了一件事。”

“你做了什么事？”Prongs咧嘴笑着问，“你干嘛不带上我呢？”

西里斯做了个鬼脸：“你不会想让我带上你的……”

Prongs的笑容从脸上消失了，他露出了和莉莉一样的表情，不过要担忧得多，她看起来只有杀气。他附和莉莉：“你干了什么？”

“我跟Moony上床了。”西里斯捂着脸说。

“你跟……噢……”Prongs说。西里斯透过指缝观察着Prongs的表情从强忍的惊恐万分变成得意自鸣，“**我就知道你喜欢他！**”

西里斯对Prongs眯起眼睛：“那不重要。

“我就知道，自从你七年级跟他接吻那次，我他妈的就知道。”Prongs自言自语地说，“假情侣？得了吧，你们太明显了。我就知道。”

“PRONGS！”西里斯叫起来，愤怒地甩出手，“你能有一秒不自淫吗，我有麻烦了！”

“你有什么麻烦？真的吗？爱上自己的哥们是个麻烦？他也爱你啊，这有什么问题吗？因为这听起来一点也不像麻烦……”Prongs翻着白眼说。

“问题不在这里，你个混蛋！”西里斯嘶声。

“行，行！别说脏话可以不！我们这还有个孩子呢。”伊万斯指着自己的肚子说，“西里斯，你干了什么？”

“我跟Moony上完床然后……”西里斯迟疑，他拉长了脸，一只手捏在脖子后边，“答应了跟吉娜约会。”

“什么！”Prongs叫了出来，伊万斯只是瞪着西里斯。如果目光能杀人，西里斯可能已经变成一堆骨灰了。

“我不是故意的。”西里斯抗议道，他现在急需一根香烟或者一瓶火焰威士忌，或是其他什么来分散注意力。吉娜跟他一起去上了班，穿着那条愚蠢的紧身裙，西里斯根本没法集中注意力。当她请求第二次机会的时候，西里斯就是个大傻逼，他说了好，然后她就在他后悔之前幻影移形走了。

“你怎么可能不是故意的？你怎么可能_不小心_操了你的朋友以后又_不小心_答应跟一个女孩约会？你他妈怎么就_不小心_伤你朋友这么深的？”Prongs敲了一下西里斯的脑袋，生气地质问道。

“我明白，我不知道。”西里斯说着又低下了头。

“现在我要问你个问题，然后我要得到一个正经的答案。”伊万斯冷静地说。

西里斯抬头看到她卷起了袖子。他想自己可以猜到她会问什么——他爱Moony吗。或者他爱吉娜吗。他不知道。好吧，他还是知道自己不爱吉娜的。他喜欢Moony，显而易见。但他爱他吗？

西里斯不知道。

伊万斯抬了抬眉毛，西里斯点头，等着她的问题——他还不知道怎么回答。

“你要手还是要屌。哪一个你想留着？”伊万斯一边问一边拿魔杖指着他两腿之间。西里斯瞪大了眼睛，他可没想到这个，她威胁着逼近，“回答，要不然我帮你选。”

“呃……”西里斯慌了。所幸，Prongs选择现在靠向西里斯并夺走伊万斯手中的魔杖，避免西里斯的老二被切。她转身看他，满面怒容，伸出手要讨回魔杖。Prongs把魔杖放到了身后的沙发上。

“莉莉，我爱你，但是我不想让你阉了我最好的哥们。”Prongs说。

“我不会阉了他，我有给他选择。”莉莉说着，双手在胸前交叉，“现在把我的魔杖还我，波特，要不然我把你也阉了。”

Prongs紧张地看着西里斯。他们交换了一个恐惧的眼神，Prongs摇着头说：“对不起，伊万斯。我不会让你这么做的。”

“他伤了莱姆斯然后为了吉娜抛弃他，现在你倒想着护他？”她叫道，声音不可思议的尖锐。

“我不是在护他，他就是个天杀的傻逼——”

“嘿！”西里斯插嘴。

“——但是切了他的屌什么也帮不了。”Prongs安抚着她说。

“那会帮到我。”伊万斯咕哝着。

“我们能不能不要再说切我老二的事了？”西里斯跳起来，“我需要帮助！”

“你想让我们帮你什么？”伊万斯眯起眼睛问他。从她的表情来看，显然她一点都不想帮西里斯。她看起来更像是想亲手杀掉他。

“帮我让Moony原谅我。”西里斯小声说道。

“没门。”伊万斯直截了当地说。

“但——”

“你不值得。”

“但我——”

“不，西里斯。”伊万斯结束了对话。

“那我该怎么做？”西里斯紧张地抓着头发，问道。伊万斯是对的，他不值得Moony的原谅，但是说实在的，他甚至都没去跟吉娜约过会。他只是同意了一下，他可以爽约的。他还是想要Moony，很想要。“我跟他住在一起，现在他生我气了，我没法回家。”

Moony可能都不知道有约会这码事，不过嘛，西里斯知道吉娜的，她肯定告诉他了。她对Moony抱有一种莫名的恶意，现在西里斯觉得自己知道缘由了。她肯定比Prongs还早就知道他对西里斯有感情了。

或者可能她就是个婊子——对，也许是后者。

“不是我的问题，布莱克。”伊万斯耸耸肩，走进厨房里。她甩上了身后的门。

Prongs轻轻吹了一声口哨，“她怀孕的时候是真的可怕，对吧？”西里斯转头看着他，他站起来，“我会帮忙的，但我不觉得我能帮到你多少。”

西里斯捏了捏鼻梁：“我只是需要他……”他拖长尾音。他不需要Moony做任何事，他纠正自己。“我只是需要他。”

Prongs把一只手放在他的肩上，真挚地看着西里斯的眼睛：“我知道的。”西里斯笑了笑，从Prongs的手中脱出，然后挖苦地加了一句：“谢谢你为我做的一切，Prongs。”

Prongs用一只胳膊环住他的肩膀，把他拖向厨房，小声嘟囔着：“谢谢你激怒我怀孕的老婆。”

“不客气。”西里斯笑着，一巴掌推开门，“我会解决的。我会……我不知道，我会给她带一盒巧克力或者什么。”

他们走进厨房，停下。伊万斯不在这。她肯定上楼躲西里斯去了。西里斯对Prongs露出一个充满歉意的表情：“抱歉。”

“没事。”他耸耸肩，“你走的时候她会下来的。”

“行……关于那个……”西里斯靠在厨柜上，“我能在这过夜吗？我怕Moony在我睡觉的时候杀了我。”

“那你不怕莉莉也会这么做？”

“我怕，但至少这里有你阻止她。”

“当然，但是我能救到你的就那么几次。”Prongs大笑，他从冰箱里拿出一瓶黄油啤酒抛给西里斯。

西里斯精准地接住，撬开瓶盖，一口气喝了好多。Prongs拉出一把餐桌椅，把它转到让自己可以面对西里斯。他碰碰西里斯的脚：“你怎么就答应跟_她_约会了呢？”

西里斯沉默了一会，眼睛盯着地板，Prongs继续问下去：“你不记得上次它怎么结束的了吗？操，你有没有记住这段情史？”

“我知道！好吧！我知道，我是个傻逼，但是我当时手足无措，况且她穿着超短裙，我都不能好好思考。我无法把Moony赶出我的脑海，这不科学，我知道，但是梅林啊，我不知道！”西里斯碎碎念着，他在胡言乱语，“我怕Moony不是真的喜欢我，因为我们本来就是假扮的，对吧？所以我怎么知道他不是在作戏？”

Prongs心累地叹了口气：“他没在装，他真的从，大概，七年级就爱上你了，而且我猜你爱他的日子也差不多长。”

“你是怎么知道的？”西里斯发自内心地问。

“因为我不是傻瓜，我不瞎。”Prongs嗤笑了一声。他们俩都没再说话，喝着酒陷入沉思中。西里斯盯着Prongs，他对Moony的感情非常自信，为什么西里斯不？更重要的是，为什么Prongs从来没告诉他Moony喜欢自己？或者西里斯喜欢Moony？

最后Prongs说：“你可以留在这过夜。”

“你不需要征得你老婆的同意吗？”西里斯嘲弄道。

Prongs看起来像是被冒犯到了，正要对西里斯破口大骂，但他只是站起来，把黄油啤酒放在桌上，走进走廊。他嘀咕着说“是啊，我可能需要。”的时候，西里斯笑了。

西里斯干完剩下的黄油啤酒，把瓶子丢进垃圾桶里。他走向冰箱，听到远处Prongs正在喊伊万斯的名字。在他拿出第二瓶饮料之前，Prongs就慌慌张张地冲进了厨房。西里斯转身笑道：“我知道，她说了不。”

“她走了。”Prongs说，他的眼睛瞪得跟漫画人物一样大。

“她走了是什么意思？”

Prongs几步走向西里斯，粗暴地摇着他的肩膀：“我的老婆带孩子跑了！我的老婆和孩子都没了！”

“呃，Prongs，停下！”西里斯拍着Prongs的手抗议道。当Prongs放开他时，西里斯掐住他的肩膀，“放轻松，我想我知道她去哪了。”


	9. 莉莉•伊万斯和臭男人们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 显然掠夺者们都没有脑子。  
莉莉•基本上是个天才•伊万斯登场。

** 莉莉 **

男人，她下了定论，都是大猪蹄子⑴。西里斯•布莱克尤甚。然后还有，卢平亲自证明了他没看起来那么聪明。真的，她都已经告诉他们这个计划蠢到家了，但他们俩没一个听得进去。为什么他们从来都不听她的话？她一直都是对的，现在他们总该知道了！

敲了五分多钟门后，莉莉说出密码（布莱克一直都对分享密码这事热情洋溢）进入莱姆斯的房子。

起居室很干净……说实话，讲干净都远远不够。更准确的描述应该是一尘不染，或者纤尘不染，或者亮洁如新。这儿太干净了。就像电影片场或新装修房。她穿过起居室，来到厨房。

厨房几乎是在闪闪发光。到处都是雪白的木面和干净到反光的不锈钢。莱姆斯肯定忙活了一通。也许把打扫房子做得细致入微是个不错的发泄出口。确认过莱姆斯不在厨房后，莉莉走上楼，她听见叮当声和喊叫声，由此她猜测莱姆斯在浴室里。

她有点好奇霍普在哪，还有她知不知道自己的儿子正在拿提前做春季大扫除出气。她推开浴室的门，莱姆斯蹲在马桶前，狂躁地猛擦。莉莉清了清嗓子，莱姆斯瞬间抬头看她。他不好意思地对她笑笑，又蹲了回去。

“嘿。”她说着坐到浴缸的边缘，“你在清理马桶？”

“总得有人做吧。”莱姆斯耸耸肩，他站起来在水槽里洗了洗手。在他的脖子上有一个红色的标记，大概是某人撅起嘴唇的大小。她在心里默默记下一笔账，如果布莱克没没能收拾这烂摊子的话，她一定要施个让他长一整年疖子的恶咒。

“是啊，但是你有魔杖。”她指出。

“麻瓜的工作方式帮助我思考。”他盯着自己的镜中倒影说。他转头面对她，靠在水槽边，“怎么了？”

“我想问你相同的问题。”

“我觉得你已经知道了。”他轻笑着说，“否则你也不会坐在我的浴缸上，用母亲看她受伤的孩子的目光看着我。”

“大概是母性本能？”她耸耸肩，把手覆在肚子上。

“我知道你懂，莉莉。”他轻声说。

“好吧，但是我们可不能在浴室谈这个，过来。”她站起来，抓住莱姆斯的手臂把他拽出去，拽下楼梯。她把他拖进异常干净的起居室里。他叹了口气，但没在她把他推进沙发的时候反抗。她在他身边坐下，严肃地盯着他：“说。”

“我最近_学到了_很多很多关于触手的知识，如果你有兴趣听的话。”他开口。

“别跟我玩花样，莱姆斯，现在有一个悲痛欲绝的西里斯•布莱克闯入我家，我丈夫很有可能已经同意他留下来过夜了。所以说吧，在我被判过失杀三人，将掠夺者从四人减员到一人之前。”

莱姆斯稍稍往后靠了靠：“你比平时要瘆人点。”

“激素。现在别再岔开话题了。”

“我爱上我最好的朋友了，你想听的就是这个？”莱姆斯把后脑勺砸在沙发上。莉莉想要抱抱他，但她还在生他的气，所以取而代之她锤了一下他的手臂，“嘿！”他揉着手臂抗议道。

“我跟你说过别干傻事了！”

“我没听。”莱姆斯抽走手，以防莉莉再锤他一次。

她屈起腿，把头靠在他的肩膀上。他用一只手环住她，她轻声说：“你知道吉娜的事了吗？”

“她来过。”他郁闷地喃喃，“她看起来迫切地想告诉我西里斯在爱情选择上的反悔。”

莉莉咬紧了牙关。当下急需止损⑵。她打从一年级起就认识吉娜了，她敢打赌她没对他说真话。她极有可能在西里斯同意约会一事上夸大其词，她是几乎可以跟西里斯媲美的谎言大师。莉莉只好说出当下唯一能起到帮助的事实：“他也喜欢你。”

他在她身边有一瞬间紧张，但很快又放松下来：“不，只是他装出来的罢了。”

“那解释一下他为什么跑来跟我和詹姆哭诉自己犯了个大错？”

他用另一只手揉揉脸，咕哝着：“他后悔在酒后跟我睡了。”

“不，他后悔的是跟吉娜离开了。”莉莉温柔地说。

莱姆斯从她身边抽走胳膊：“莉莉，我知道你想干嘛，但这不是真的。”

“是真的，他这么说——”

“他很擅长骗人。”莱姆斯坚定地打断她。

他想用怒意掩饰自己的心碎，但没用。他从来都不擅长隐藏情感，这就是为什么大家——包括两个分别叫西里斯•布莱克和詹姆•波特的蠢蛋——都能看出他在暗恋自己最好的朋友。莉莉伸出手想要拥抱他，却被莱姆斯躲开了。

她收回自己的手，说：“莱姆斯，真的，他喜欢你。”

“不是同一种喜欢。”他反驳。

“他当然也是！你瞎了吗！彼此不喜欢的人才不会上床。”莱姆斯刚要张嘴反驳，她就赶紧接下去，丝毫不给他留插嘴时间，“他喜欢你，你得原谅他。”

“他也喜欢_她_，而我什么都_不用_做。”

“你是故意这么拗的吗？”她挑起一边眉毛问。

“不，我只是实事求是。”

她伸出手放在他的肘部，“你真的不打算给他一个机会？”他愣了一下，还是缓缓摇头。她嘟嘴：“好吧。我对此感到抱歉。”

“对什么——”莱姆斯话音未落就被一阵风吸走。莉莉的起居室呈现在他身遭，莱姆斯瞪着她，好容易才站稳。她抱歉地笑了笑，随后把他推向厨房。

“莉莉，停下！”他请求着，试图反抗她，但是她更有力气——或者可能他只是装装样子。总之，她最终成功把他推进厨房，打断了詹姆和西里斯的低声对话。

他俩进门的时候，他们同时抬头，沉默瞬间占据整个厨房。莉莉把莱姆斯推给西里斯，将两人避开彼此目光的举动收在眼中。她双手叉腰，清了清嗓子：“听好了！你们两个赶紧把事给我解决掉，我已经怀孕两个月，我可不想让布莱克睡在我的沙发上！”

“但——”

“别插嘴！”她高声打断布莱克的话，“如果让我听到你们中谁幻影移形离开了，我会把你们追回来的。”她拉起詹姆的手，把他带出门。莱姆斯不安的动着脚，西里斯则专心致志地盯着地板。他们必须得谈谈，或者就当帮她个忙，她可不会对此负责。为什么男人们都这么呆呢？

她关上自己和詹姆身后的门，把耳朵贴在上面。他轻轻用手指抬起她的下巴：“这不是个好主意。”

“你还有更好的主意吗？”

他思索了几秒，也把耳朵贴到门上。他们只能听见他俩的声音。他们无法辨析那些词语，但他们知道他俩在说话。至少这是个好兆头。

“你知道多久了？”詹姆问。

“四年级，他们暗送的那些秋波可掩饰不住。”莉莉翻了个白眼。门板另一侧的声音增响了一个度，但莉莉还是听不清任何一个词。她只能听见莱姆斯怒气冲天的叫喊，还有西里斯稍微逊色一点的怒吼。她确信，接下来的每一秒，他们都有可能开始互相残杀，也有可能开始疯狂亲吻。她希望是后者，这样就可以少打扫点卫生了。

突然，爆裂声伴随着一声大叫响起。莉莉和詹姆瞠目，下一秒门被拉开了，他俩差点摔倒。西里斯低头看看他们，扬起眉毛：“你们是在偷听？”

“我们本来想这么做的。”詹姆直起身子，伸手环住莉莉的腰，“但你口齿不清。”

“他走了。”西里斯把脸埋在手里说。他看起来身心俱疲，让莉莉突然很想抱抱他。她上前一步，把他拉入一个紧紧的拥抱中。

他的身体在她的怀中紧绷，双手在她背上颤抖，不知所措，“你是……你是在抱我吗？”他轻拍她的背，“我就知道你喜欢我。”

“我不喜欢你。”莉莉说着把西里斯推开。她转身走开，坐到沙发上，她听见詹姆轻声对西里斯说了句“她喜欢的。”，她决定当作没听到。

西里斯和詹姆一起坐到沙发上。迟疑了一下，他说：“我搞砸了，对吧？”

“就一点点而已。”詹姆笑着把手放在莉莉的膝盖上。

她打了个哈欠，把手覆在詹姆的手上。她快速瞥了眼表，十点了，她已经筋疲力尽了。她本可以留詹姆和西里斯在这商讨，但是正如她原先所说的，他们都是男人，就是说他们都是大猪蹄子。

“你想怎么做？”莉莉看着西里斯问，“你想要跟他在一起，还是只想恢复如初？”

他深吸了一口气：“我不知道。”

“我觉得在你跟他说话之前，要先想好答案。”她站起来，他刚想张嘴说些什么，她就熟练地打断了他，“是的，在你找出答案之前可以一直住在这。”

“晚安，莉莉。” 这么多年来他第一次用正确的名字称呼莉莉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑴“大猪蹄子”是我偶然间采集到的建议，提者还特地拿来释义告诉我，它可以用来表示“不解风情的钢铁直男”。此处个人觉得从莉莉的角度看，原文的idiot的确有埋怨男孩们情商下线，做事不顾后果的意思，所以就用啦。
> 
> ⑵原文“This needed some damage control.”我怎么翻都不顺orz
> 
> Damage control 这个短语最初出现在20世纪50年代，那时候，这个短语只限于用在把一个船只事故的损害降到最低。慢慢地，人们开始把这个短语引伸出来使用，到现在，damage control可以用在任何需要进行补救的场合中。
> 
> summer前辈提议可以译成“止损”，我查了一下，觉得这个投资术语还是非常符合的！
> 
> （止损：止损也叫“割肉”，是指当某一投资出现的亏损达到预定数额时，及时斩仓出局，以避免形成更大的亏损。其目的就在于投资失误时把损失限定在较小的范围内）


	10. 再见，你好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分离，重聚。

** 莱姆斯 **

“你用不着走的。”莱姆斯看着母亲收拾行李。他望向窗外，现在是正午，但天已经暗了。麻瓜天气播报员说过，今天晚上会有暴风雨。

莱姆斯不敢相信距西里斯和吉娜消失已经过去两天了，他们还在波特家的厨房里吵了一架。自那以后他就没再见过他。他不在的感觉很奇怪。打从他们第一天在霍格沃兹见面，他们就一直一直在一起，所以现在不见他的身影真的很奇怪。

莱姆斯今天刚醒来的时候，就像昨天一样，他既庆幸于西里斯还没回家，又失望于他还没有回家。他一直期待他会出现在门口，抱怨着工作，提议一起去酒吧比比谁先把谁放倒。

距他和西里斯开始那段假情侣关系才过去了五天而已，而现在他们都已经不跟对方说话了。

当莱姆斯说他犯了个大错的时候，并没意识到这个错有多大。

“我不想再打搅你了。”霍普说着，小心地把一件羊毛衫叠好放进箱子里，“你知道我来这主要是为了让你相亲的。”她微笑了一下，“但你已经可以好好照顾自己啦。”

“是啊……”莱姆斯尴尬地说。他挥了挥魔杖，让母亲其余的羊毛衫自动叠好并飞到箱子里。

她惊奇地看着，但很快对儿子翻了个白眼：“你不需要用魔法做所有事，知道吗？”

“这样更快。”莱姆斯说着让箱子自己拉好拉链，“你想要留下来的话就留吧。这样我能有个伴……在西里斯出差的这段时间里。”

“不，莱姆斯，没事的。反正我想你爸爸了，天知道他现在有没有把房子烧了。”

莱姆斯笑了，他把箱子从床上拿起来。他向母亲伸出手，但是她避开了：“不，我不要空间传送。”

“这叫幻影移形。”莱姆斯微笑着说，“这样更快。”

“不，我们乘出租车去火车站。”她说着带莱姆斯走下楼梯。

“我可以让我们幻影移形回家的。这样可以节省你在火车上耗的两小时。”霍普拿起厨房里的电话拨号时，莱姆斯指出。她对他白眼，开始跟出租车中心交代自己的详细位置。他放弃继续劝她，即使是父亲都不能说服她幻影移形。

还有一个他不想叫出租车去火车站的原因。这会留时间给他思考，过去的两天里，莱姆斯一直在试着尽可能让自己分心。每次他想到西里斯的离去，还有他们那段傻逼的关系伪装，他都会又伤心又想给自己脸上来一拳。

他揉了揉额头，他真可悲。他表现得就像自己刚经历了一场分手，但事实并非如此。

他无时无刻不在想西里斯，心情从盲目的愤怒到惨痛的伤悲都有。仿佛他的身体没法决定自己的感受，就一股脑全部呈上。他想念西里斯。他想要杀了西里斯。他想要亲吻西里斯。他叹气。

*******

“我想要道歉。”霍普看着莱姆斯说。

“为什么？”莱姆斯避开母亲的目光，问道。他知道自己只要再多看她一眼，就会将事实全盘托出。所以他把视线锁定轨道远处，试着查看她的那班车开来没有。

“我不该逼着你去相亲的。我以为……”她停顿了好一会儿。莱姆斯看向她，当看见她眼里饱含的泪水时，他的心绞痛着。哦操，她快哭了。她要在火车站哭了，在莱姆斯如此脆弱的情况下，他也会哭的。他们会跟两个精神病患者一样在月台上哭。最后她抬头看他，接上了话：“我以为因为那个烦恼，你一直在躲着其他人。拒绝跟任何人亲近，除非你......”

她用挥手示意结束了这句话，又继续说：“但当我知道你跟西里斯的事以后，我想要为我做过的一切道歉。你不需要我帮你谈恋爱……”

“我跟西里斯没在一起。”莱姆斯脱口而出。

他必须得告诉她。他不能再对她撒谎了。尤其是现在他都已经跟西里斯冷战了。罪恶感在体内啮噬着他，他真的要受不了。她有权知道真相，即使那会让她失望。

她尖锐地看着莱姆斯：“什么？”

“我和西里斯没有真的在一起。我撒谎了。”莱姆斯轻声说，在母亲的目光中他觉得自己非常渺小，“我真的不想再相亲了，然后我就想到了西里斯。我没跟他在一起，也没跟其他人。我很抱歉。”

“你们两都跟我说谎了。”她说。

“呃，西里斯撒谎是因为我要求他这么做的。”莱姆斯苦笑。霍普没有回笑。他看到火车已经出现在轨道尽头了，赶忙说，“我很抱歉，但我们不是一对儿。”

他把目光聚焦在快速接近的火车上，忽视来自母亲的审视。过了好一会儿，直到火车的鸣笛声停下时，她才说：“不，你们是。”

“不，我们不是。”莱姆斯说，他知道如果自己看着她，他会崩溃的。

“现在还不是而已。”她说着，拎起自己的手提箱走向火车。

莱姆斯快步跟上她：“什么？”

她轻柔地对儿子笑着，登上了火车，探身到门外解释道：“没人能把谎撒到那种地步。”

“他能。”嘟声示意快要关门的时候莱姆斯说。

“没有人能。”霍普愉悦地说，紧接着门关上了，她消失在车厢中。

莱姆斯怔在原地，看着火车离开。一当它消失在轨道弯曲的地方，他抖了抖大衣，将其裹得更紧。一滴雨落在他的额头上。一滴，又一滴。他摸到口袋里魔杖，再三确认没有人看到他后，幻影移形离开了，刚好在天空下起倾盆大雨之前。

回到起居室，他把大衣挂在衣帽架上，用手理了理头发。他一屁股坐在沙发上，凝视着窗外，雨点凶残地打在玻璃上。母亲只按自己的意思理解事实，却不知道西里斯的情况。她一点都不懂他有多会骗人。

他把魔杖指向壁炉，几秒之后，一簇火焰升起，整个房间被温暖的橘光填满。他的思绪回到波特家的厨房里，莉莉强迫他和西里斯谈话的时候。那真是……尴尬。

不止是尴尬，还很令人撮火。

他们开始了一段平淡无奇的对话，非常不明智地选择以吐槽莉莉有多霸道开始，却不选择手上的问题。这场友好、普通的对话不到五分钟就结束了，在莱姆斯脱口而出：“吉娜怎么样？” 的时候。

语气不完全是微妙的。

西里斯愣住了，他的视线慌张地在房间里乱转。莱姆斯后悔自己没有以更隐晦的说法问出来，但这怎么能怪他？他被惹到了，他觉得自己被抛弃了，就像，呃，就像众多在西里斯床上打过分手炮的女孩中的一员。他对西里斯来说就是这种角色吗？

“她……”西里斯开口。他拖长了声音，用一种奇怪的眼神盯着莱姆斯。接着他上前，把他拉入一个吻中。即使感到羞愧，莱姆斯还是回吻了他。是，他是对西里斯很生气，但他还是西里斯。他的嘴唇还是那样柔软却强硬。这让莱姆斯体内燃起了无名怒火。

再之后，莱姆斯的意识尖叫着回来了，他把西里斯推开，这让对方的臀部撞上厨房柜面。西里斯看起来被伤到了。

“停下！”莱姆斯喊道，他的声音微微颤抖，“别再吻我了！我不需要你的同情！”

“看在梅林的份上！”西里斯呻吟，“瞧！这就是为什么我之前从来不吻你，你太他妈难懂了！”

“_我_难懂？”莱姆斯不可思议地问道，“那你呢！你他妈就是个骗子，我都不知道你有什么是真的！现在整件事都有可能是个谎言了！”西里斯捏着鼻梁，愤怒地甩了一下手臂：“对你说的对。全部都是假的。我不爱你我只是消费了你。**这就是你想听到的！**”

“至少你现在说的是实话。”莱姆斯在西里斯再次开口之前就幻影移形离开了。

现在，莱姆斯闭上眼睛，滚到沙发上。莉莉是对的，他真的是个傻逼。也许西里斯不爱他，但他知道西里斯绝对不会消费自己。即使他们不是一对儿，他们也一直是朋友，朋友不会对彼此做出那样的事。

但是莱姆斯当时很生气，他想让西里斯感到心痛。

他的背被不知何物顶到了，他哼哼着坐起来，中止了自己延绵不断的思绪。他发现那是一个电视遥控器。莱姆斯强迫自己起来走进厨房，思索着晚餐吃什么。他可以按照老套的分手惯例吃点冰淇淋……但他还没为堕落人生做好准备。

经过镜子的时候，他往墙上看了一眼——那不是一面普通的镜子。他可以敲敲它，让詹姆把西里斯带来。然后跟他说对不起，他想要他回家了，即使这会让他俩尴尬很长一段时间。房子里没有他的感觉很奇怪，时时刻刻都很干净，莱姆斯只好终日无所事事。

但他没有。他只是走向冰箱，不再去看那面镜子。

*******

那只是雷声，莱姆斯试着说服自己，他从床上坐起来。那声打断他睡眠的“磅——”只是雷声罢了。肯定不是窃贼来占莱姆斯独居的便宜。

莱姆斯揉揉眼睛，摸到自己的魔杖。他尽可能低声地念_荧光闪烁_，将其瞄准床头柜上的表。现在是凌晨两点。雨还敲打着窗户，一种毛骨悚然的感觉顺着莱姆斯的脊背一路向下。今晚一定是有史以来最恐怖的夜晚了，不是吗？莱姆斯一个人在家。

他的手在床上摸索着，找到他昨晚脱掉的兜帽衫，他将其套过头顶。他重新拿起魔杖，下床。他可能要赤足跟窃贼搏斗了。

他打开卧室的门，威胁着伸出魔杖。走廊里空无一人，除却雨声没有其他动静。他路过浴室，看见里面也是空的。

莱姆斯强装自己没那么害怕，他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，跳过了第四节楼梯——那一块总是发出巨响。

在楼梯底下，他深吸一口气，窜进厨房，将魔杖指向入侵者。但是那儿没有人。他转身再次冲进起居室，那儿也没人。也许那只是雷声……

或者……也许窃贼在那间莱姆斯没检查过的房间里。他回头看着楼梯，看着西里斯卧室紧闭的门。

_棒极了。_

莱姆斯走回楼上，仍然举着魔杖，一清单咒语就在嘴边。他的手在门把上犹豫了一会儿，大大咧咧地闯进房间不是最好的待战方式，所以他决定慢慢来。他伺机待发，但是门的另一头没有发出任何声音。他缓缓推开门。

环顾房间内部，莱姆斯放低了魔杖，他的一侧嘴角勾起。他早该知道的。

他的室友，他最好的朋友正在床上呼呼大睡，全身上下只有头在被子外边。他的嘴角流着口水，在魔杖的光下清晰可见，说明他已经睡着好一会了。地上——多亏莱姆斯，现在已经没有衣服堆了——是西里斯的运动鞋，从它们放置的角度来看，莱姆斯猜测鞋是从床上掉下来的，这就是让他现在醒着的罪魁祸首。

雨点敲打着窗户，莱姆斯很惊讶这样西里斯都能睡着。自一年级以来，他就会在暴风雨夜失眠。一年级的时候，他会睡在詹姆的床上。到了四年级，出于莫名其妙的原因，在一个非同寻常的雨夜，他爬上了莱姆斯的床。

一种传统就这样形成了，自从那夜起，每一个暴风雨夜他们都会睡在一张床上。或许这对两个只是精神朋友的人来说并不正常……莱姆斯忍不住轻笑了一声。他真是被蒙蔽了双眼。他们可不只停留在精神层面。

莱姆斯转过身看着门。他应该离开的。回到他自己的床上——当西里斯幻影移形回詹姆和莉莉那的时候——装作对西里斯此行一无所知。只是他做不到。此时此刻他做不到。

莱姆斯轻轻锁上门，走向床边。他穿着兜帽衫，躺倒在西里斯身边的被子上。距离近到能感受到到他的体温，却远到他们无法真的触碰。这么做很诡异。他不在乎。他闭上眼睛，听着雨水打在玻璃上的声响。这张床闻起来就像西里斯，莱姆斯对此又爱又恨。

这可能会让他与西里斯之间的关系变得更尴尬，但是五年来每个暴风雨夜他都跟西里斯睡在一起，莱姆斯今晚不想跟他分开。即使西里斯睁开眼就幻影移形走掉。他翻了个身面对西里斯，睁开眼睛。他能看见西里斯模糊的轮廓，却看不清他的脸。

窗外划过一丝闪电，整个房间都被苍白的电光照亮。莱姆斯发现西里斯正睁眼看他的时候差点没叫出声。西里斯的嘴角勾起，而莱姆斯正努力平复着自己的心跳。

“嗨。”西里斯轻声说，声音里满是睡意。他擦擦嘴，打了个哈欠。莱姆斯什么也没说。他的脸在枕头里蹭了蹭：“起来。”

“噢抱歉。我……呃，好的吧，我只是想，因为暴风雨还有……”莱姆斯慌慌张张地站起来。

他一生中从未感到如此尴尬过，包括那次詹姆给斯内普施咒最后反弹到他身上——让他带着三英尺长的鼻子生活了三天的时候都没有。为什么他会觉得上西里斯的床是个好主意？梅林啊，他真是个傻瓜。他需要有人来敲醒自己——也许他明天应该拜访一下莉莉。

西里斯动了，莱姆斯在黑暗中看见被子被他掀了起来。西里斯拍着身旁的床单，莱姆斯露出了疑惑的表情。发觉莱姆斯没有动，西里斯说：“在我冻死之前，快过来。”

“什么？”

“上床。”西里斯打着哈欠说。莱姆斯看不见，但他敢打赌西里斯的眼睛又闭上了。他的手还在轻轻拍床，直到莱姆斯上前一步。他爬上床，小心翼翼地保持着自己与西里斯之间的距离。

西里斯为两人盖上被子。莱姆斯不很确定西里斯是否清醒，但他不在乎。一当他盖上被子，困倦感就席卷而来，他知道自己马上就能睡着。

西里斯挪到他身边，床发出被挤压的声音，接着一只胳膊将莱姆斯拥入怀中，把他拉得更近。最后他靠在西里斯的胸膛上，嘴唇印在他的皮肤上。西里斯用鼻尖爱抚着他的头发。几秒之后，西里斯的呼吸平缓下来，陷入睡眠之中。

莱姆斯试探着伸出一只胳膊环住西里斯，把手放在他的背上。他们的腿在被子下缠在一起，莱姆斯闭上眼睛。外面的电闪雷鸣和狂风暴雨对他来说都无所谓了，他昏昏欲睡，而西里斯的鼻息埋在他的发间。


	11. 行胜于言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西里斯恋爱了，詹姆很尴尬，莱姆斯很享受。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I did forget to warn you.   
对不起，我忘了提示你们。  
TINY BIT OF SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.  
这章有少量性情节。

** 西里斯 **

Moony真好看。尽管知道这很多愁善感，但西里斯还是忍不住去看他睡觉。

昨晚的暴风雨已经消失得一干二净，取而代之的是高升的太阳。一小块阳光投掷到西里斯的床上，照亮了Moony浅棕色的睫毛。西里斯应该拉上窗帘帮他的脸遮光，让他的朋友睡觉的，但是他没有。他一秒都不想从Moony身边离开。他想要记住眼前的这一刻。

Moony很平静。不是说他平日里看起来有多神经兮兮或是压力重重，只是从一年级开始，他的脸上就一直挂着一种不合他年龄的表情。从那种表情能看出他的内心在担忧，仿佛永远处于一种焦虑的状态下。一定是因为狼人的事情。从很小的时候就得每月变一次身，才会有那样的影响。

不过他睡着的时候可不这样。当他熟睡时，他的黑眼圈看上去没那么重；那些伤疤看起来没那么刺目；他看着不像是在为自己的事业（或失业）发愁。他看起来镇静又放松。

他的颊上有淡粉色的红晕，他的嘴唇也是这个颜色的——且双唇微张。半夜他时不时会扯动自己的兜帽衫，让肩膀和胸膛露出大片诱人亲吻的皮肤。谁说西里斯是开玩笑的？Moony全身都适合被亲吻。

为了重申自己的观点，西里斯慢慢向前挪动，把嘴唇印在Moony的眼睑上。唇肤分离的时候，他在内心对自己翻了个白眼，然后小心地用指腹在Moony脸上划圈。梅林啊，他可真肉麻。

Moony在睡梦之中发出满足的声音，并把脑袋往西里斯的枕头里蹭了蹭。他们两个一整晚都在动，挤兑着彼此。西里斯有一只胳膊依旧被Moony压着，他发誓自己绝对不会动弹，好让Moony继续睡下去。

他答应了跟Prongs打魁地奇一对一，但他可以放鸽子的。如果Moony想就这么呆着三星期，西里斯也心甘情愿。或者……假如Moony醒来后想要西里斯马上消失，他也会照做的。

他终于把目光从Moony身上移开，开始凝视天花板。过去的几天里他一直在跟自己做斗争，最终他走出了自我纠结。

他_爱上了_Moony。

“爱上”对西里斯来说有点太急了，但他坚信这是事实。他能回避Prongs的问题或是无视莉莉给他的眼色，但他不能否认事实。尤其是当他的目光在Moony身上流连，描绘着他嘴唇隆起的弧线时。西里斯想要靠近把嘴唇轻轻贴在Moony的嘴唇上，就在这时敲门声打断了他的思绪。

Moony的猛地睁开眼，他无言地盯着西里斯看。西里斯屏住呼吸，等待Moony起床并离开。或者再次要求西里斯离开。他并没有那么做。取而代之的，他轻轻地叹了口气，又合上眼睛。他用几乎听不见的声音说：“早安。”

“早安。”西里斯微笑着回应。

Moony换了个姿势，把脑袋从枕头上移到西里斯的胸膛上。他的头发擦到了西里斯的下巴，西里斯忍不住在他头顶吻了一下。他张开双臂，紧紧环抱他。Moony似乎并没介意。

他不知道这代表什么。Moony可能还在半睡半醒之中，所以他才一直往西里斯那儿蹭。或者这只是代表纯洁友谊地蹭蹭。

如果不是Moony又睡着了，西里斯真想踹自己一脚。伊万斯是对的，他是个傻逼。这一切都不止代表纯洁友谊。如果两个男性只是朋友，才不会只穿内裤，打着赤膊抱成一团。两个只停留在精神层面的伙伴才不会在喝醉的时候做爱，争吵，然后跟初中女生吵架一样，在接下来的几天对对方不理不睬。

西里斯可能是个傻逼，他也知道现在抱成一团并解决不了任何问题。他们还是得谈谈，不过这算个好开端。西里斯可以把这段对话稍稍延后。现在，他一秒都不想让Moony离开他的臂怀。

一阵急促、响亮的敲门声再次打断了他的思绪。Moony动了动，喉腔里发出不满的声音，他看向西里斯，问道：“那是什么声音？”

“我觉得是——”敲门声又响了，这次比之前更急，西里斯发出不满的哼声。有人在敲前门，并且从声音来判断，这个人短期内肯定不会离开。

“我们就直接无视他们吧。”他轻声说，好像门口那个人能听到他说的话一样。他往被窝深处挪了挪，手慢慢地抚动着Moony的后背，接着闭上了眼睛。

“他们可不打算离开。”Moony喃喃。

仿佛为了强调Moony所言，敲门声再次响起，这一次还加入了男声，极有可能用大声咒加强了音量：“Moony起床，有急事！”

“我要杀了他。”西里斯埋在Moony发间说。

“我不觉得莉莉会赞同这想法。”Moony深吸一口气，把自己从西里斯的怀里解脱出来，并把被子拉到下巴上。西里斯用一只胳膊撑起自己，看着他。Moony睁开一只眼睛，又合上：“我是不会去的。”

“为什么是我？他明明是奔着你来的。”西里斯撅着下唇抱怨道。Moony依旧闭着眼睛，西里斯又添上一句：“我知道你没睡着。”Moony的一侧嘴角弯起来，但他还是没动。西里斯非常夸张地叹了口气，然后一把掀开被子——_碰巧_把Moony身上的部分也掀开了——接着爬过他的身体下床。

“混蛋。”Moony说着把被子扯回自己身上。

“我也爱你。”西里斯回应道，然后走下了楼梯。现在敲门声变得更频繁了，惹得西里斯怒气冲冲地走向门口。他猛地拉开门，Prongs刚说了一个“终于”便发现他眼前的人不是Moony。

“哦。”他放下手，“你在这。”

“我在这。”西里斯确认道，他想知道Prongs为什么在这。在靠在门框上等Prongs开口解释的时候，他的大脑已经飞回床上跟Moony待在一块了

Prongs好一会儿才接受现在西里斯全身上下只穿了一条内裤的事实，他开口：“你在这干嘛？”

“唔，我住在这。”西里斯指出。

“我的意思是，你现在在这干嘛？”

“我本来在床上，然后你敲门了，所以我现在站在这。”西里斯解释道。

“行，你真是个小机灵鬼。”Prongs不快地说，“还以为你离开之前会留个条之类的呢？”

“嗷，Prongs，你是在担心我吗？”西里斯眨巴着眼睛，笑问道。

“我可以现在马上咒你，但我不想占了我老婆的机会。”Prongs把西里斯推到一边，走进起居室。

他坐到沙发上，把魔杖指向电视，他浏览过每个台，最后找到自己喜欢的那一个。西里斯无言地看着他，时不时看看楼梯，衷心希望Moony能一直在床上呆到他回去。

“所以，你为什么坐在我的沙发上？我现在有更急的事要做。”西里斯用脚趾点着地。⑴

“我们约好过，除非你忘记了。”Prongs说。他看了西里斯一眼，又说：“你有比这更重要_更想做_的？”

“无意冒犯，但是没错，他是。”

“他？”Prongs问道，接着突然露出恍然大悟的表情。他的目光猛然落在西里斯的内裤上，又移回去。他看着西里斯的其他部位，说：“我得告诉莉莉你没事了，她很担心你。”

“嗷，伊万斯也担心我？你们波特家的人真有爱，对吧？”西里斯咧嘴一笑。

“闭嘴。”Prongs打断他。过了一会他说：“呃……玩得尽兴……我猜……”

“我会的。”西里斯保证道，Prongs看起来很尴尬。他一幻影移形离开，西里斯就不顾一切冲上楼梯。

他冲回卧室的时候，发现自己的床空了。西里斯内心问候了一下Prongs和他全家，赶紧跑回走廊，来到Moony卧室前一把甩开门。Moony在衣柜前转了个身，手里拿着一件T恤，盯着西里斯。

“不。”西里斯说。

“不？”Moony扬起眉毛问。

“不。快回我床上。”西里斯命令道。

Moony笑了一声，又转回去面对衣柜。西里斯等着他把T恤放回去，然后跟自己一起回到床上。但他没有。他只是继续挑选着今天要穿什么。西里斯发出抱怨：“Moo——ny。”

Moony回头看了一眼西里斯，又笑了：“现在十一点了，我们不能再睡下去了。”

西里斯发出了一种介于不可置信和不耐烦之间的声音。Moony的眉毛挤在一起的时候，他明确表示：“是的，我们可以！”

他马上拉近自己和Moony之间的距离。没等莱姆斯回复，西里斯就把他拦腰抱起扛在肩上。当被带出房间的时候，莱姆斯发出惊愕的声音：“西里斯！”而T恤掉在了地上。

Moony比他看起来得要重，但是有了这么多年满月后把他从尖叫棚屋抱回去的经历，西里斯已经习惯了。他安慰性地拍拍Moony的腿，用脚踹开门。他相当随意地把Moony扔到床上，接着自己也躺了上去。他颠倒了之前的姿势，把脑袋靠在Moony的胸膛上，倾听着他的心跳声。他们没盖被子，Moony的脑袋甚至不在枕头上——但还是好舒服。

“西里斯——”Moony刚开口，西里斯就马上伸出手捂住了他的嘴。

“嘘，睡觉觉了。”西里斯轻声说。

Moony在西里斯的手掌下说话：“詹姆想要什么？”

“他想让我们知道我们得到了他的祝福。”

“他对什么的祝福……哦我的天西里斯你跟他说什么了？”Moony把西里斯的手从自己脸上扒开，问道。

“我跟他说有个人等着我做。”

Moony大大地叹了口气。西里斯用一只胳膊环住他的腰，吻了吻他的脸颊，Moony才在自己身下放松下来。他们俩就这么躺了一会儿，用手指在彼此的皮肤上画着图案。直到终于，Moony挑明了他俩视若无睹的问题。

“所以下一步该做什么？”他用平静的语调问道，西里斯没法从他声音里找到一点焦虑。

西里斯等了好一会，试着想到更好的回复。最后他想到的只是低声说：“我不知道。”

“你……我只想知道，我是说我……”Moony深吸了一口气，“你和她……”

“不。”西里斯打断他，“无论你接下来要说什么，我们都没做。我不喜欢她。我喜欢你，我是个大傻瓜。虽说你现在已经明白这一点了。”

Moony什么也没说，西里斯觉得他点了点头。西里斯屏住呼吸等待着，构思着自己要说什么。他可以选择跟西里斯在一起，亦可以选择做他的朋友。在经历过了这一切之后，他们还能做朋友吗？

或者说，他们想做吗？

西里斯不想。

“你想要……”Moony停顿了一下，他的手指停在西里斯的胳膊上。西里斯咬了咬嘴唇，Moony继续动起来：“你想要试试新关系吗？”

西里斯慢慢坐起来，Moony的手从他身上滑下。Moony还躺在那，西里斯则移到床的上头，直到他的脸正对着Moony的脸。看到Moony脸上紧张的表情，看到阳光在他眼中闪烁，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

西里斯笑了，他问：“你是在约我吗，莱姆斯•约翰•卢平？”

“嗯。”Moony呼吸急促，挤出一个微笑，“你想吗？”

“嗯。”西里斯回应道，“你想吗？”

“嗯。”

西里斯在Moony开口之前把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。他的吻非常激烈，有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己可能做得太过火了。直到Moony把胳膊紧紧缠在他的脖子上，把他拉得更近，让两个人从胸膛到大腿全部肌肤相贴。

西里斯挪了挪那只扶着他的手，欺身压上莱姆斯。他看起来并没有在意，西里斯的手伸进他几分钟前才穿回去的兜帽衫里。莱姆斯贴着西里斯的唇发出愉悦的喘息，让他止不住微笑。他们花了六天才走到这一步，那是一段地狱般的旅程，但是最终——_最终_——他们还是在一起了。

虽然，说实话，他实际上花了两年才走到这一步，他可没有刻意数着。他所知道的，只有他爱上Moony的时间比他否认这个事实的时间长多了。梅林知道他有多擅长伪装。

至少他没有伪装自己胸腔里的感觉。他没有伪装自己轻啄Moony下唇时体内缠动的感觉。或者是Moony的手放在他后背时向裆部传去的温暖。粗粗地呼着气，他们俩分开了一段距离，好让Moony把兜帽衫脱过头顶，褪去运动裤，直到他俩只穿内裤瘫在一起。

西里斯放开Moony的嘴唇，轻轻吻着他的下颌，慢慢向下开始啃啮他的脖子。他吻过Moony的锁骨，舌尖追寻到已经淡去的吻痕，同时手指找上了他的乳尖。他轻轻转动着突起，诱出Moony一声呻吟，西里斯贴着他的肌肤微笑。他用双唇和牙齿代替了手指，温柔地刮擦着他的表皮。一声更响亮的声音打破了房间里的沉寂，西里斯感受到自己的裤裆涨了涨。

他继续向下，一路亲吻着Moony的腹部。他的肚子很暖和。他的胸膛比平时更急促地起伏。西里斯的手指在他身侧划着，让他痒得微微颤抖。他边笑着边继续，舌尖经过他的一侧髂骨

西里斯拉开一段距离，觉得有些晕眩，他喘着气说：“我必须做一件事。”

Moony半坐起身来看着西里斯下了床。当西里斯在床缘跪下时，他满脸的疑惑突然消失了，立马取而代之的是脸红。

西里斯把手放在Moony的膝盖上，慢慢分开他的腿，他这么做的时候，嘴因为紧张和期待而张开：“上一次我没有机会，因为我睡着了。我需要这么做，我知道你也想要我这么做。我以前从来没有做过——”

“西里斯？”Moony打断他。

“嗯？”

“闭嘴。”

“遵命，长官。”西里斯边说边行了个走形的礼，Moony翻了翻白眼。他笑了，看向自己面前的淡蓝色内裤。他的手指抚上Moony的大腿，从膝盖游走到内裤鼓起的部分。他吻了吻Moony的大腿内侧，在敏感的肌肤上咬了一口。

试探着，他隔着布料揉了揉Moony的老二并收获了一声喘息。他已经硬了，西里斯知道现在是他报复Moony的好机会。他可是挑逗之王，最终Moony会哀求他的。他再一次微笑起来，用手指勾住Moony的内裤腰带。他让Moony的勃起暴露在空气中，抬头对自己的男朋友扑眨着眼睛，对方看起来非常惊讶。他曲起手指握住根部。一声喘息从Moony的双唇之间窜出，宣示着他找对了地方。他以前从来没做过这个，不过西里斯也不想找别的练习对象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本作者Note:  
Not the end.  
不是结尾。  
I love you.  
我爱你们。
> 
> ⑴ “bouncing on the balls of his feet”这个动作到底怎么描述，我知道是standing on the ground while they use their toes to bounce up and down，但是，唔？


	12. 肮脏的小嘴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西里斯和莱姆斯动了嘴皮子，即使他俩没必要谈话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性提示。

** 莱姆斯 **

西里斯的嘴。

哦操——西里斯的嘴。

他说不出话来。莱姆斯的词库里，他读过的那么多书里，没有一个词能够用来形容西里斯的嘴。

他只是看着。西里斯的面庞被黑发遮去，脑袋在自己双腿间来回摆动，叫他没法移开视线。莱姆斯弯下身，一把抓住西里斯后脑勺的头发，使的力道要比自己想象中的更重些，他看着自己的阴茎在西里斯嘴里进进出出。光是看到这幅景象他就快射了。

西里斯以前从来没吹过箫，但是正如他做的其他事一样，他学什么都很快。模仿着莱姆斯几天前的表现，他很快就让莱姆斯开始粗喘，并迫不及待地顶起胯部。他想射出来。他想射进西里斯的喉咙里，他想让西里斯尝尝他的味道。同时他既想此刻永存，又想快点完事。

“操。”此刻他欲火焚身。他的心脏就要跳出胸膛，他几乎无法呼吸——不是病态的那种。是“哦操搞快点”的那种。是“让我就这么死去吧”的那种。

潮湿，温暖，莱姆斯的阴茎最佳放置地，是他现在唯一能够分心思考到对西里斯嘴巴的描述。他的大脑已经糊成了汤。如果现在从墙壁里冒出一只蛇怪，莱姆斯根本就没法做出防卫。他甚至认不出这是什么生物。他什么都做不到，除了发觉西里斯的嘴离开了自己的阴茎。

“动动你的舌头就像——哦对，就像这样，见鬼，西里斯。”莱姆斯呻吟着，手紧紧地攥着床单。如果西里斯可以，如果他的嘴没被填得那么满，莱姆斯可以肯定他会嘲笑自己现在投入的力度。

莱姆斯抓住西里斯放在自己大腿上的那只手，把它拉到自己面前。西里斯吱唔了一声，嘴里还吸着莱姆斯的老二。莱姆斯亲了亲西里斯的指尖，舔舐着他的大拇指。呻吟声在莱姆斯的阴茎周围振动，莱姆斯笑了，用牙齿刮擦着西里斯的手指。

西里斯空出来的那只手也从莱姆斯大腿上离开，移去握住了他的阴囊。当西里斯揉着他的囊袋时，莱姆斯慢条斯理地舔弄着他的手指。他一边呻吟，一边用舌头弹弄着西里斯的指腹。

“我想让你干我。”莱姆斯说，西里斯的手指从他口中脱落。

“嗯呣？”西里斯嘴还没腾出来就问道。他的灰眼睛眨着向上看去。

“我想，我他妈需要你干我。”莱姆斯纠正了一下自己。

他把西里斯的脑袋从自己的阴茎上拽开，让两个人的嘴唇碾在一起。喘息，汗水，濒临极点的高潮。莱姆斯拉着西里斯，爬上床，直到两人平躺在一起。他迫不及待地伸手向西里斯的内裤探去，粗鲁地扯着他的勃起。西里斯贴着莱姆斯的嘴唇喘着粗气，一口咬住他柔软的的下唇。这不是最棒的体位，但他俩都不介意。

“润滑？”西里斯喘息着与莱姆斯分开，他的手紧紧地钳住他瘦削的肩膀。

“我房间有。”莱姆斯回答道，他的嘴唇碰到了西里斯的鼻子。

“就一秒，就一……等等，让我……我应该有……”西里斯喃喃着，尝试在不让莱姆斯的长手指放开自己老二的情况下，探身到床头柜。在做了一会儿无用功后，他用一种被逗乐的表情看着莱姆斯，问道：“你能放开我的老二一会吗？”

“你想让我这么做吗？”莱姆斯笑嘻嘻地说。

西里斯让两人的鼻子撞在一起，狠狠地吻了莱姆斯一下：“不，但是我想操你。”

莱姆斯不情愿地放开他的阴茎，西里斯开始在第一个抽屉里翻找。莱姆斯偷瞄了一眼，看见乱七八糟的一堆东西——几封信，巧克力蛙卡片，一把南瓜汽水软糖，一张掠夺者们大笑的宝丽来照片，当然还有，一个贴着粉色标签的小瓶子。西里斯拿出它，得意地对莱姆斯笑着。

“你为什么会有这个？”莱姆斯狐疑地问，他看到标签上的小爱心，下面还有一行字“水性润滑剂”。

“说来话长，我们浪费太多时间了，本来现在我早该开始操你了。你真的想现在听吗？”西里斯扬起眉毛问。

莱姆斯没有回答，他只是把西里斯拉向自己，用舌头探索着他的口腔。西里斯紧紧抓着莱姆斯的手臂，把润滑液滴在手上，涂满阴茎。莱姆斯得放开他才好让他把内裤脱掉，不过他一完成任务便马上把西里斯拉了回来。他的一条腿勾住西里斯的腰部，感受到西里斯的阴茎正顶着他的穴口。

“放轻松，别急。”西里斯笑了，顶着胯小心地磨蹭着莱姆斯的后穴。他滴了更多润滑液在自己的手指上，然后把瓶子抛到身后。他深情地盯着莱姆斯的眼睛，移开臀部，换上一根手指按压卢平皱起的穴口。莱姆斯张开双腿，以便他进一步探索。

西里斯的手指慢慢探进莱姆斯体内，让他发出一声喘息。他被入侵的地方肌肉紧绷。莱姆斯张开嘴，想要说些什么，却在西里斯伸入第二根手指的时候欲言又止。

他在莱姆斯体内小心地移动着手指，引出对方一声又一声呻吟。莱姆斯直起身，把西里斯的头发撩到耳后。西里斯挪了挪，把脸靠在莱姆斯的掌心，亲吻他的掌根。

莱姆斯移开手，用食指划过西里斯微肿发红的嘴唇。西里斯伸出舌头捕捉到莱姆斯的手指。莱姆斯的手指戳进西里斯嘴里，当他吮吸的时候，他呻吟起来。

“操我。”莱姆斯从西里斯的嘴里抽出手指，有些气喘呼呼地请求道，“别再做前戏了，狠狠操我。我想让你进入我。”

“你的小嘴可真脏，Moony。”西里斯调笑道。

西里斯把手指换成了他的龟头，轻轻地按压着莱姆斯的肛口。西里斯温柔地把嘴唇贴在莱姆斯的嘴唇上，向前顶胯。当西里斯进入他的时候，莱姆斯忍不住呼出声来，西里斯也是。

西里斯低吼着些什么，莱姆斯只能听见“好紧”和“Moony”。

当西里斯开始缓慢地前后抽插时，莱姆斯咬住了嘴唇。西里斯凑下脑袋咬住莱姆斯的肩膀，那儿刚好有一道已经硬化的伤痕。

莱姆斯的呻吟提高了一点，他知道他就快到高潮了。不仅是因为西里斯的阴茎撞击着他的前列腺，还因为他的牙齿埋在自己皮肤里。当西里斯的手抚上他的阴茎，并开始跟着抽插的节奏撸动时，他离高潮又近了一步。他的指甲掐进西里斯的脊背，西里斯发出了一声带着欢愉和疼痛的嘶声。

西里斯加速了，更加使劲地插起莱姆斯的屁股，撸动着他的阴茎。他们汗流浃背，浑身情热，粗声喘气——迷失在情欲与欢愉中。西里斯用嘴唇碾着莱姆斯的唇，给了他一个唇齿相依、充满欲望的吻。莱姆斯失去了思考能力，他的世界此刻除了西里斯的胴体什么也没有。除了西里斯的阴茎还在他体内什么感觉也没有。

西里斯的手掌温暖又粗糙，他粗大的阴茎全部埋进了莱姆斯体内，还有哦操他妈的他就要……

“西里斯。”莱姆斯在高潮前从喉中里挤出他的名字。他沉醉在高潮后的眩晕感中，他能感受到西里斯射在了他体内。温热的液体冲入他的肠道，西里斯倒在他身上，他们一同到达高潮，一同起伏着胸膛。

莱姆斯感到浑身无力，精疲力竭。西里斯从他身上滚了下去，留下一片清冷的空气。莱姆斯摸索到被子上的魔杖清理了床铺和彼此的身体，他完全不记得它怎么到那儿的。

清理完后，他翻了个身想看看西里斯是不是已经睡着了。他很开心地发现他正靠在床头板上，透过黑色眼睫毛看着自己。

莱姆斯坐回他身边，连被子都懒得盖。说实话，他挺冷的，但他不想浪费这个看西里斯裸体的机会。即使他们现在已经在一起了，他想什么时候看西里斯的裸体就什么时候看。

西里斯的胳膊环住他的肩膀，把他拉得更近了些。莱姆斯歪过头，在西里斯的嘴角印下一个吻。

“我们得多做几次。”西里斯卷起莱姆斯的发梢放在指间把玩，一边喃喃着。莱姆斯哼声同意了，并把他的头靠在西里斯的肩膀上。他们陷入了一段令人舒适的沉默中，好让彼此喘得过气来，心跳平静一些。

他们还没谈起这两天的分离。他们没必要，真的。过去一星期里发生的一切都促使他们走到今天这一步，从莱姆斯向西里斯求助骗他妈，到他们一起在波特家喝醉。所有的一切都让他们今天走到一起，莱姆斯不会改变任何想法。即使是吉娜……

好吧，那是骗人的。

莱姆斯不想再去回忆悲伤的部分，吉娜那部分，两天不见西里斯的那部分。他应该抛弃这段记忆的。他们没有必要谈。所有重要的东西都已明了……不言而喻地。

过了好一会儿，莱姆斯才用脚拱了拱西里斯的脚：“我在恋爱中有一条规矩。”

“是什么？”西里斯问。

“永远，_永远_别再叫我亲爱的。”

西里斯笑了，他轻吻莱姆斯的头发。他投降：“好吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者Note：  
Also not the end, there will be an epilogue next.  
还不是结尾，接下来还会有个尾声。  
Thank you for your lovely reviews, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
谢谢你们可爱的评论，我希望你们享受这一章节。


	13. 尾声——噘嘴的男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西里斯和莱姆斯非常非常高兴能跟彼此在一起。  
无论如何，詹姆无法苟同。

** 詹姆 **

“我不喜欢这样。”詹姆噘起嘴。他愤愤地盯着眼前那瓶黄油啤酒，看着气泡升起来变成一层白沫。他听见莉莉憋笑的声音，就看向她。她无辜地回看，却藏不住笑脸。

无论她说什么，他都不会发脾气的。他只是不爽自己最好的两个伙伴居然这么没礼貌。他才没表现得跟小朋友被偷了自己最喜欢的玩具一样。他才不是小朋友，西里斯也不是他的玩具。他一点都不在乎自己因为Moony而被抛弃......

他从未因为莱姆斯而被抛弃过。莱姆斯是他的朋友，西里斯也是他的朋友，他们答应了和自己还有莉莉一起喝酒却跑去做爱一点问题都没有……绝对没有。他们并没有抛弃自己，因为现在他俩整天腻在一起，而对他们来说自己似乎已经不像两个月之前那么重要了。

“你在嘟嘴哦。”莉莉咯咯笑着指出。

“我没在嘟嘴。我才不_嘟嘴_。”詹姆嘀咕。

他喝了一大口黄油啤酒，生气地抹去唇边的啤酒沫。他装作听不见莉莉的大笑，只是火冒三丈地盯着门，等着它打开，等着他的两个（非常没礼貌，迟到已久的）挚友走进来的那一刻。

“他们都迟到半小时了！”詹姆看过墙上的时钟后甩着手臂愤怒地说，“有什么重要的事值得他俩迟到半小时！”

莉莉开口准备回答，不过詹姆已经知道她要说什么了，他赶紧伸出手示意她闭嘴：“别说出来。”

“他们现在已经在一起了，肯定是在做……”

“别！”詹姆厌烦地打断她，“别说。我不想知道Padfoot和Moony在做……别说就行。”

“你吃醋的时候真可爱。”莉莉笑着把手伸进蜂蜜公爵的购物袋里。她找到了一颗柠檬雪宝，扔进嘴里。

“我没吃醋。为什么我会吃醋？”他推了推眼镜，双手交叉放在胸前。在莉莉再次打趣他之前，他说道：“他们都已经在一起两个月了，都不知道节制的么？”

莉莉张开嘴刚要回答，三扫帚酒吧的门就被推开了，西里斯•布莱克大摇大摆地走了进来。他的头发有些凌乱，脸颊还是淡粉色的。莱姆斯•卢平跟在他后边，他的嘴唇微微发肿，挤出一个小小的微笑。

即使詹姆坐在那儿都能看见他俩衣服是皱巴巴的，他转向莉莉说：“野兽。他们真的是野兽。”

莉莉对他微笑了一下，安慰性地拍拍他的膝盖。西里斯和莱姆斯走进酒吧，对詹姆和莉莉点点头。他们站在那儿的时候，西里斯把手放在莱姆斯的屁股上。他做了个鬼脸给莉莉，后者非常开心地对他俩笑着。她看起来并不介意西里斯公然对莱姆斯动手动脚，又在酒吧对他丢眉弄色。

他俩拿着黄油啤酒，暂时收回如胶似漆的目光，停止缠绵撩人的抚摸，坐到詹姆和莉莉旁边的位置上。他们对詹姆傻笑，詹姆必须承认，他差点没噘起嘴来。莉莉轻轻踢了他的脚踝，他盯着她。

“你们去哪了？”他问道，并不掩饰自己声音里的牢骚意味。

“我刚在干一些东西。”西里斯咧嘴一笑。詹姆没搞明白这有什么搞笑的，也没明白西里斯为什么给莱姆斯使了个眼色。

直到莱姆斯摇了摇头，说：“不，我没做。”

西里斯对莱姆斯噘嘴，撒娇道：“Moony，你答应我的。”

“不，西里斯。”

詹姆懵逼地看了莉莉一眼，期待她能给个解释。最后莱姆斯捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气说：“我是那个东西。”

西里斯兴奋地笑起来，他转向詹姆：“懂了？因为我说我干了些东西而他是——”

“好的，我们懂了。谢谢。”詹姆咕哝。

“某人脾气很烂哦。”西里斯大声对Moony耳语道，后者笑了出来。

他用一只胳膊环住莱姆斯的肩膀，又喝了几口黄油啤酒。詹姆盯着他俩看。莉莉把蜂蜜公爵的袋子递给他们，莱姆斯从里面挑了一颗南瓜汽水软糖。接着他们又开始像之前那样挤眉弄眼，莱姆斯把糖放进西里斯张开的嘴巴里，途中手指擦过西里斯的嘴唇。

“我们能别在桌子上开性爱直播吗，求你们了！”詹姆盯着桌子，大声请求道。

“嗷，Prongs，别担心，你还是我最棒的女孩。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说。过了一会他又说：“如果我们哪天需要第三者玩个三人行，你一定是我们的第一选择，我保证。”

“好了，我要离开。”詹姆气呼呼地撑身站起来。当他冲出三扫帚酒吧的时候，身后爆发出三个人的笑声。他在心里记上了一笔。他再也，_再也_，不和自己的朋友一起出来玩了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者Note：That's the end!  
这就是结尾啦！  
Thanks to anyone who commented or left me kudos, it meant the world to me! I owe you all so much. Thank you and I'm so glad you enjoyed it.  
谢谢所有给我评论还有给我留下kudos的小伙伴们，这对我来说就是一切！我欠你们太多啦。谢谢你们，我很高兴你们喜欢它。  
Hey and if you feel like it.... *shamelessly slides my other works towards you across the table*  
嘿，如果你喜欢它……*不要脸地递出我的其他作品*


End file.
